Same Beginnings, Different Endings
by ericastwilight
Summary: This is a challenge I came up with to help encourage myself and others to write. Every chapter is a considered a one shot. A beginning is provided and each of us must write the rest of the story. Check out the others involved inside.
1. Corner Store

**Same Beginnings, Different Endings **

**AN: **Two hundred fifty to six hundred words will be written as the beginning of the exercise and you the author must come up with what happens next. Anything is possible. The goal is to see what the possibilities could be and help with writer's block. Word count is unlimited and is completely up to the author.

Who knows it may spark your imagination for a new story.

* * *

**First Exercise – Corner Shop **

_Bella flipped the page and tried not to look at the clock on the adjacent wall. She knew time always seemed to move slower as she waited for them to walk into her store. They always came, everyday for the last two weeks between two-forty-five and two-fifty in the afternoon. _

_Customers kept her busy throughout the day, but the flow of people coming through the door always seemed to dwindle an hour before their arrival. She sighed and gave in to her need to know, her curiosity always got the best of her. _

_Fifteen more minutes, she realized, not feeling any better. Only six minutes had passed since the last time she looked at the clock. It was obvious that reading one of her favorite books would not make the time go faster, so she decided to straighten up, perhaps dust._

_She looked around, smiling at the quaint little general store she was the proud owner of, thanks to her father. Living out in the middle of nowhere, in a small mountain community, everyone knew everyone. There were no secrets and gossip kept most of the town inhabitants entertained throughout the day. _

_It was the only reason she had learned his name, Edward. But not much else, which she'd, hoped to find out more about him herself from him._

_She sighed and shook her head; it didn't do well to fantasize. The man had yet to say anything to her that wasn't related to his purchases or the store in general. However, his companion always seemed to go out of his way to greet her. _

_As she wiped down her counter, and straightened out all the jars of her homemade jellies, she was compelled to plate some of the cookies she'd made the previous evening. She'd been toying with the idea to sell some of her cookies, pies and cupcakes for the last few days. It seemed to be a good time as any to give away a few samples to see if anyone would be interested._

_Humming as she worked, she hadn't realized someone had entered until she turned. "Oh!" she gasped, holding a hand over her thudding heart. _

"_I did tell you it may be a good idea to install a bell on the door," Edward said with a small smirk. _

_Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, taking in his appearance. His dark jeans were worn around the pockets, slightly fringed there from use. A dark blue button up was layered over a plain white t-shirt, but kept open. The hair was as always a mess of copper, brown and gold. She sighed when she realized he'd likely never forget his sunglasses, no matter the weather. She longed to know the color behind them._

"_Hello, Edward. Where's my little buddy?" she asked, walking toward the counter again._

"_You mean you weren't waiting for me?" he asked, feigning hurt with pout. Shocked, Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion. Edward had never actually teased her before. When she hadn't answered, his pout turned to a frown and she heard him curse under his breath. _

_Before she could respond, her little buddy nudged the back of Edward's thigh. Bella couldn't help but smile and knelt down to greet him. _

"_Hi,_ Cody," she said with a smile. The little boy, barely reaching the bottom of Edward's knee shyly grinned and offered her a gummy bear, already half chewed. She laughed and looked up at his dad with a stern look.

"Lunch of champions?" she asked. Edward looked down at his feet, as his face flushed and she immediately felt bad. "Are you still having a hard time getting him in the car?"

Edward nodded. "It takes a few of those to get him in the car and a couple to quiet him down once we get out of the car. I know it's not healthy, but I don't know what else to do."

She sighed, hearing in that brief statement that there was a lot more to the reason why Cody hated to ride in a car. It was the second time they visited her store that she noticed the child's apprehension, when it'd been raining that Edward had come into town in a car. She'd seen him trying to put a very upset little two year old inside, enough to make the poor man's heart break as he settled behind the wheel several minutes later. She'd seen the frustration and sadness in his face as he drove away.

It was the last time she'd seen him driving around town with Cody, choosing instead to use the town's trolley system. However, with the rain coming down pretty hard, it was obvious driving into town had been Edward's only choice.

"What can I help with you today?" she asked as she took Cody's offer, pretending to bite it and hiding it in her palm. Cody, with big green eyes and light brown hair, giggled and stomped his little feet in delight.

"Bel-la," he cooed, shaking his little head and offered her another gummy.

Edward smiled down at his boy and then looked up to see Bella laugh along with his son. He couldn't look away from the carefree smile on her face. Everything about her was expressive. From the dark, rich brown eyes and her smile framed by lovely pink lips, to the dimple that winked in her right cheek.

He had no need to come in everyday as he had been since he first stepped into her store weeks earlier. Cody didn't respond well to strangers, and frankly, neither did Edward. It had been a miracle that no one seemed to recognize him, or perhaps they had and chose not to say a word. Then again, it had been some time since the incident that gave him more than his fifteen minutes of fame. The infamous Edward Masen, undercover cop who single handedly brought down one of Chicago's biggest crime families.

He went in against orders, all in the attempt to rescue a woman he had a brief relationship with while undercover, who was pregnant with his child. In the end, Edward managed to bring the family down with charges of kidnapping, murder, extortion and even tax evasion.

The mother of his son, Tanya, hated him for the "good life" he'd taken from her and chose instead of joint custody to sign away all rights to Cody for money. The fact that she wanted to run, sent all kinds of warning signals to his mind.

Edward hadn't given in and managed to win full custody of his son by the end of the pregnancy. And in an incident of uncharacteristic fit of rage in mediation, Tanya unwisely implicated herself in a crime, and attacked him with a weapon. She would spend the next six to ten years in prison for attempted murder and a slew of other charges.

The trials against members of the crime family had been on the news across the country. For months, he had to hide— not from those who would seek revenge, since most were dead and imprisoned. Though there was a number of organization members unaccounted for, it was in shambles and would take a great deal of time and effort to pull itself together.

The ones he had to hide from were the savages that were the paparazzi and media, having been the reason for his exposure. Edward had come to the small mountain community for a fresh start for him and Cody under the guise of a new name and background.

A part of him wasn't ready to risk his heart to anyone, but Bella drew him in a way he couldn't understand. And the fact that Cody was just as taken with her as he was, he wanted to try. The problem was that he still had to convince her to give him a chance and the fact he couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date.

Bella grinned down at Cody, offering her hand since it seemed that Edward spaced out. "Want a cookie?"

"Cookie!" Cody said, giggling and slapping a hand over his mouth. "Oh oh!" He took off running toward the counter as if on automatic pilot.

"Is it all right, Edward?" Bella asked, following right behind Cody. She loved how Edward dressed him, in cute jeans, little hiking boots, blue t-shirt beneath a grey corduroy jacket. On top of his head was a knitted owl beanie. "They have oatmeal in them and are probably a little healthier than gummy bears."

"Bw-ears!"

Bella smiled at Cody, taking his hand again. "Edward?"

He shook his head, still dazed or lost in whatever world he'd been in. She smiled at him, hoping to coax some kind of response. "Sorry," he mumbled and asked for her to repeat herself.

"It's fine, Edward," she said, waving a cookie in front of him. "I asked if it's okay for Cody to have an oatmeal chocolate chip cookie?"

"Of course, sounds healthier than gummy bears," he said with a shrug. Bella guessed he was sort of listening, at least.

"Probably," she said, handing Cody a cookie. The child had taken it from her and immediately ducked his head to attack his treat. "Like I said before, what can I help you with today?"

Edward scratched his head and removed something from his jacket pocket. "Any chance you can make a copy of this? The library was closed and Mike at the hardware store said that you have a copier here."

She smiled, knowing what old man Mike was up to. He had perfectly good scanner/printer in his office. He was up to his old matchmaking tricks again. Since he'd been successful nine out of ten matches, he figured he was meant to meddle in everyone's life. Unfortunately for Bella, she was the one failure. No one had foreseen the kind of asshole James Richardson would be until it was too late. And Mike strove to find Bella's soul mate to make it up to her ever since. Edward, the poor unsuspecting soul was the first new male, in other words, fresh meat.

"What's got you smiling like that?" Edward asked, instinctively reaching to sweep some hair from her face. She had the loveliest skin he'd ever seen, like creamy silk with a touch of rose. When she only smiled more at his touch, he'd seen it as a good sign.

"Cookie!" Cody exclaimed, dancing around his father's legs. "Cook-kie!"

"I better grab him something to drink," Bella said, though she hadn't moved. She didn't want to; it was the closest Edward had ever been to her. She drank in his scent, leather, musk, pine and the slightest smell of sawdust. She knew he'd been restoring a small cottage near the creek.

"That would be great," Edward offered, still holding out the paper in his hand. "But, why don't I grab him something while you get me that copy."

She nodded. "Just the one?"

"One would be great. Any chance you're scanning it?"

"Yes," she said curiously. "Is that a problem?"

"It's only that my scanner stopped working and I'd like a copy for my computer files." He ran a hand through his hair, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'll just order a new one soon."

"I can email it to you," she offered. Edward looked up to meet her eyes, she gasped softly. He cursed himself for forgetting to put his sunglasses back on. He slapped them on quickly and gruffly told her his email address as he led Cody to grab a small chocolate milk from one the fridges that lined the back wall without another word.

Bella chastised herself for reacting to seeing him without his sunglasses. It was unexpected. The first few times she'd seen Edward with them on every time, she thought he could be partially blind. She later thought he had sensitivity to light.

She never expected him to be scarred. It was a jagged, angry red mark from inside of his left eyebrow, across the lid to just a half inch below his eye. It was obvious that he hadn't lost his eye, but just barely it seemed. The color was startling, too. Bright green eyes, much like Cody's, but there was something behind them that made them much darker. They held so much pain and he'd seen things, possibly done things, to cause those emotions to swirl in his eyes.

Bella unfolded the sheet of thick paper he'd given her to copy, and once again, gasped in surprise. It was a pencil sketch of Cody as he slept. There was so much detail around his sweet face as he sucked on his thumb, a tiny dimple in his cheek, and he had such long lashes.

"What do you think?" Edward asked, watching from the doorway to her office. He'd been there for a minute, seeing all the emotion come over her face as she studied his drawing.

Bella looked up, disappointed to see his glasses were still on. "You have a gift. It's beautiful."

"I wanted to send a copy to my mother," he said softly, leading Cody into the room by the hand. "She'd love it."

She offered him a seat and then turned to scan the picture. "Though next time, you might want to consider not folding it."

"Yeah," he said, running a nervous hand through his hair again. "I was in a hurry, didn't want to be late."

She cocked her said to one side. "Late?"

Edward looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Though she hadn't said a word about what she'd seen, her once expressive face didn't tell him what she was thinking. "You know, late to come into the store."

"Edward," Bella said as she handed him back the picture and the one copy he asked for. "You can take off your sunglasses."

"It scared you."

"It didn't," she murmured. "I'm not going to lie to you, it surprised me. I was more startled to see your eyes."

"Why?"

She ducked her head shyly. "I've thought about the color of them since we met. You know. Were they the same color as Cody's? Did you have lashes as long as he does?"

Edward grinned. "You've been thinking about me?" She threw a small eraser at him. He caught it and laughed. Cody climbed on his lap, immediately assuming a position. Nuzzling Edward's neck, he stuck his thumb in his mouth, whispering something about Bella and cookies.

"Nap time, huh?" she said. "All right, you have an email waiting for you at home. Thank God for satellite internet, right?" Edward nodded, and found Cody was asleep in seconds. As Edward adjusted his son so that he slept more comfortably, he pulled out a piece of paper. "Why don't you hand over your shopping list," she said, because he always had one. "And I'll grab your things."

Edward shook his head, slowly rising to his feet. "You don't have to do that. I can handle it."

She giggled beneath the cover her long hair, couldn't help herself. "Go on ahead then." Leading them back to the store, she walked behind the counter to watch. She'd give him five minutes before he asked for help. Internally, she rolled her eyes; _men._

Edward tried not to look back at her. He could hear her sing softly to the music coming from built in speakers throughout the store. She helped two customers, including one named Jake, who was a little too friendly with her. Edward knew Jake was the best cabinet builder in the area; well the only one, too. He'd have to rethink about hiring him.

After about a minute, he realized it had been stupid to refuse her help, but having her so close was driving him a little crazy. She smelled so good. It had been too long since he'd been interested in a woman, especially with one that didn't seem to mind the scar. Then again, he hadn't been interest in anyone since the scar, too. He tried not to think about the day he'd gotten it. The same day his life changed forever. The fact that Tanya had double-crossed him in the end, only to try to avoid prosecution made it a scar he wished he didn't have to wear forever.

"Edward?" Bella said from beside him. He turned to look down at her, surprised she managed to sneak up to him. "Give me the basket." One hand was fisted on her hip, the other palm side up as she waited, with a sexy little eyebrow raised in challenge.

_Damn, she's a bossy little thing._

"I got it," he said.

"You dropped three cans of corn, just trying to scoot one into the basket."

"I wanted three?"

Her pretty eyebrow rose in further challenge, and he had the urge to kiss it. He really needed to hurry before he made a fool of himself. "Um, okay," he mumbled, only adding to her slightly amused expression.

It had taken a considerably less time to finish with his list than he had hoped. Perhaps it's for the best, he thought to himself. It wasn't until she stopped at the frozen food portion of his list that she stopped and crumbled up the piece of paper.

"Hey," he said, growling slightly. "What did you do that for?"

"Frozen spaghetti dinners," she hissed as she turned on her heels toward another section of the store. "Are a sin, Edward."

"I don't know how to make homemade," he protested but followed her anyway.

Bella turned back, nearly crashing into his broad chest. Backing up a step, she looked up at his face. With his arms full with Cody, she raised her hands slowly, allowing him time to protest. When he didn't, she slipped off the black Ray Bans, smiling when she could see his eyes again.

"Ask me to dinner," she murmured. His eyes widened almost comically, she thought. Trying her best not to laugh, she smiled brightly.

What was he doing! "Um, would you like to have dinner?" His jaw unclenched and he smiled. It was what he wanted, a chance to get to know Bella.

"I would love to have dinner with you and Cody," she replied, looking triumphant. Edward's heart flipped in his chest. The woman before him was good, and the fact that she automatically included his son, he knew he'd do just about anything she asked of him. Though he'd do his best to make sure she never knew the power she already held over him.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked stupidly, struck dumb by the warmth that emanated from her gaze.

"How about I make us dinner, while throwing in a cooking lesson?"

Edward grinned and shook his head. "I'm pretty useless in the kitchen. But I'm game." After making arrangements and jotting down his address and figuring out a time, he left the store, suddenly in a rush. He and Cody had to do some cleaning up before Bella came over.

~oOo~

"Looks like he's got more on his face than in his mouth," Edward said, laughing. He tried to wipe his son's face, but the boy kept squirming.

Bella giggled, happy to see father and son smiling so much. Since her arrival, they seemed to welcome her with open arms. They were both ready to interact with others on a more personal level, but Edward seemed reluctant to share his past. Sharing stories about his sweet boy, however, he seemed to enjoy doing.

"That's the thing about spaghetti and children," she said. "They have _a lot _of fun eating it." Cody proved her point when he grabbed a handful of food in a small fist, stuffing some in his mouth, giggling and slurping up the pasta.

"Bel-la," he cooed, showing her his dirty, saucy hands. She laughed, understanding why Edward kept wet wipes at the dinner table.

"Look at your hands," she said and reached for one. "They're dirty."

"Oh oh," he whispered, his bright green eyes widening. "Da,da-ad! Hands! Dir-ty!" Edward watched as Bella expertly wiped his son's hands clean, laughing when he immediately put them back in his plate of food.

"It might be best to wait until after he's done," Edward teased. Bella sighed overdramatically, making him smile. "Thank you for dinner tonight, Bella." He reached for her hand, brushing his thumb along her wrist. He looked over to his son, who gone suddenly quiet. "What do you say, buddy?"

Cody grinned with a mouthful of food and cried out, "Thank yooou, Bel-la!"

She laughed and helped Edward clear the table and Cody. Together, they made quick work of doing the dishes as the little boy played with a toy nearby. Once he started to nod off, Edward asked for Bella to wait for him to put his son to bed since he wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

Bella watched as Edward carried his son down the hall to a bedroom and then turned her attention to pictures on the mantel over a handsome fireplace. There were several pictures of Cody in various stages of his young life. He was such an adorable baby, chubby, dimpled cheeks, born with little hair and big blue-grey eyes. They were striking then as they were at two years of age.

There one photograph that stood out, the only family type portrait displayed. It was Edward with much shorter hair, carrying a six month old Cody with a beautiful woman standing beside them. Her hands were on Edward's shoulders, almost protectively. His mother.

It was confirmed when Edward came up behind her and told her. "She looks happy to be with her boys," Bella said, touching the edge of the framed photo. "He was such a beautiful baby."

Edward smiled and took one of his favorites from the mantel. It was of Cody, figuring out he had toes, stuffing his big one in his mouth at five months. "I almost lost him," he said, forgetting how he didn't want to talk about his past.

"Oh," she whispered. Edward could see her mind working something out as her eyes swept to each picture. It didn't take her long to see who was missing. "His mother."

He shrugged half-heartily and refused to elaborate. "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked instead. When she murmured her approval, he walked back into the kitchen, surprised when she followed. "How long have you lived in the area?"

Bella sipped carefully, watching Edward over the rim of her glass. She knew he was holding back, while processing and compartmentalizing every word she said. For the moment, he didn't trust her or perhaps didn't know how to, but she was willing to try to earn it.

She would be open book for him.

She smiled at him and wistfully told him how she moved to the area to care for her aging grandfather, and eventually, after his passing, inherited the store she owned.

"Your parents?" he asked softly.

"Died when I was pretty young," she replied. "Botched robbery attempt at the gas station they stopped at while on vacation." Edward could see that despite how long it'd been, their deaths still affected her. "Everyone was thankful I had stayed with my grandparents."

"I'm sorry." She only smiled and sipped on her wine in response.

"Yours? You mentioned your mother."

Since he had already said something about his mother at the store earlier, he decided to share a little more. "They're both are living in Chicago. She's a furniture designer and Dad's a chief at one of the local hospitals."

Smiling, she simply reached out for his hand that rested on the kitchen island. "Don't take them for granted."

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. The fact that he wanted to share so much more with her had him scrambling to push the urge aside. "Come on," he said, leading her by the small of her back into the living room. He stroked the fire in the hearth and sat beside her, once he felt more in control of his emotions, having built a wall around them.

However, they toppled the moment she turned to face him with her big brown eyes, her knee brushing against his thigh. _God, she's so beautiful. _He was swallowed deeply and took a large drink to cover it up.

"Why is Cody so frightened of riding in a car?" she asked, softening the question by taking his hand onto her lap. It was as if she knew he would need the comfort. There were a few reasons why Cody hated automobiles but telling her all of them would expose him too much. He settled for a half-truth for the moment.

"We were in an accident when he was about seven months old," he replied, refusing to meet her eyes. He thought back to that day, the mob of people and media that attacked the car when he tried to take his son to a doctor's appointment. It was in the middle of the trial and he had been constantly hounded for the first year of Cody's life.

Bella's fingers tightened around his. "The scar?" He shook his head, silently letting her know to drop it.

When it was obvious that he needed a change of subject, Bella turned toward his music collection on shelves near his entertainment unit. They spent a few hours discussing music, books and even films, arguing about what should be considered as classic rock.

Edward found Bella easy to talk to, allowing some of the walls to crack open for her further. How he wanted to let her in, and there were so many things stopping him, but he wanted to try. Unable to resist as she passionately discussed music programs in schools, he threaded his fingers through her hair. With the light of the fire, he admired the occasional shimmer of natural colors in the soft strands.

Bella's eyes closed as Edward's fingers kneaded the back of her head and allowed him to pull her closer. His breath along her mouth alerted her of his nearness as he held her. She knew early on that he would need to be the one that made the first move. It was the only way she could earn his trust.

Edward watched her lashes flutter against her cheeks, and when he'd seen her acceptance, he pressed his mouth on the soft curve of her bottom lip. He sucked it between his own, tasting it with the tip of his tongue. Her soft moan encouraged him to explore her further. She was warm, sweet, with the hint of the wine on her lips. It emblazoned him to continue and mold his hands around her waist to pull her closer. She whimpered softly at his touch, his hands spanned from hip to hip easily. Bella's skin heated when the tips of his calloused fingers ran along the hem of her blouse.

_Oh God,_ she thought. She wanted, craved and realized she'd do anything to have more. That was when she knew she had to leave before they did something they'd regret. It was too soon. But when his chest rumbled when she tugged on his hair, all thoughts flew from her mind. Her senses only seemed to focus on the feel of his skin where it touched hers, the male scent she only had gotten a hint of earlier, and the feel of him beneath her.

Edward did his best to keep from growling, grunting and to take what his body so desperately needed. He gasped for breath, struggled for control as his lips rested on her forehead.

"Whoa," she whispered, her hands clutching the back of his neck and shirt. "I think I better go." He only nodded in response, but didn't let her move off his lap yet. When she'd ended up there, he had no clue, only that he had wanted her as close as possible.

"I'll walk you to the car," he murmured after his heart rate slowed. After a few more moments, taking her hand in his, he led her to his door, planning on walking her to her car and taking a cold shower after she was gone.

However, when he opened his front door, they barely could see the driveway, much less her car. Fog had come down hard and fast while they talked. "Oh," Bella whispered. "I…I should've known. I had forgotten about the forecast."

Edward thought the same thing. From the moment they had made plans for dinner, most of his thoughts revolved his son, Bella and on cleaning up his house.

"There's no way you're driving down the mountain in this," Edward said firmly. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch." When she tried to protest, he continued. "It's a pull out, sweetheart."

As he led her back inside the house, Edward had settled with the fact that it would be a long night.

~oOo~

She thumped her hands on the mattress, shoving the sheets off her. The entire room smelled too much like Edward, making sleep impossible. Frustration and need seemed to heat her skin bone deep, and her heart rate had barely settled to a manageable rhythm.

Hoping a book would help, she tiptoed into the hallway and into the living room. She tried not to look where she knew Edward lay. However, her eyes betrayed her and when they fell on him on the sofa bed, the very breath exited her in a soft "whoosh."

He was clad only in black boxers, the sheets that should've kept his modesty intact laid tangled around his feet. A hand laid on his lightly tanned chest for a moment and then ran over his sculpted stomach, making her mouth water.

_He has a child. He has a child._

Having Cody wasn't a deal breaker for her. Edward only made it obvious that a casual relationship was something he couldn't do. And it wasn't what she wanted with him, but if she joined him on that pull out couch, it might make him think it was all she wanted. She had to remember that if she wanted him to trust her, she had to rein in her desires for a while. She could live with that.

When a floorboard creaked beneath her feet just inches from where Edward laid, she cursed her control. It was at that moment, as her hand reached to touch his hair, and her eyes on the bad wood floor that it happened.

It was so fast that she hadn't realized what was happening until she was choking for air. A large hand clasped her throat in a vise, a knee on her sternum forced the air from her lungs, pressure hit her temple and a livid, but unfocused gaze bore into hers.

A tiny movement of his thumb allowed her to gasp, "Edward!"

Realization hit him hard in the gut when he could clearly see his assailant. It wasn't the same woman in his nightmares that stood above him with a knife in the dark, determined to end his life. Instead of looking into icy blue eyes, they were warm brown ones filled with fear.

Bella.

"Oh God, oh god," he groaned and jumped back, falling against the couch on his backside. After he gathered himself, he placed the gun carefully beside him, and he crawled toward Bella who had yet to utter a word. "Oh God. Bella?"

Her eyes were clenched shut which allowed him some relief that he hadn't killed her but it was short lived when a tear fell and then another. A gut-wrenching sob fell from her lips as she scrambled away from him. She hadn't torn away her gaze, only held his, with questions and fear within the warm depths of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he pleaded, wanting desperately to hold her as her body started to shake. When he tried to reach out for her, she flinched; it was like a knife to the gut. To have such a sweet, generous woman quiver in fear of him, it completely unmanned him.

"Please," she croaked, clutching at her throat. His gut twisted further as he made out the raw skin where his fingers had been. "Please…tell me you d-don't sleep like that every night?" Confusion filled his features as anger came over hers. "What if I had been Cody?"

It was something that had plagued him and the reason why Cody still slept in a crib. His son could easily climb out if it, but he made such a commotion that Edward would've been alerted to his wakefulness.

"Crib," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She looked away and the tension that came between them was devastating. "I need a drink," she said hoarsely after another minute of uncomfortable silence. When she tried to rise to her feet, she listed to one side. Edward helped steady her, relishing the fact that she hadn't flinched as she had before.

"I hit my head," she grumbled. They both looked toward the living room and could see that the small end table had toppled over. Edward flipped on a switch, allowing dim lights from under the kitchen cabinets to come on. He grimaced when Bella's eyes snapped shut from the bright intrusion.

"Sorry." She let him guide her to sit on the high-back bar stool at the kitchen island so that he could check her throat and head. "I don't know what to say." He handed her a small glass of whiskey to warm her up, hoping that she would stop shaking, too.

Her eyes were on her lap as he stood before her. Taking a first-aid kit from the junk drawer, he turned his attention to the small cut on her head. It hadn't been from the tip of his gun but from the impact when he'd slammed her against the floor. She must've hit her head against the end table.

She hissed when he cleaned the abrasion and kept her gaze averted from his. Had he lost her before he had a chance to have her? Of course he had. She would never forget that he had hurt her. His hand cradled her face, touching the bruised skin where he held the gun to her.

A shudder ran through her at that moment, forcing his hands to fall away. He wanted her to look at him, scream at him, anything but the silence and distance that formed between them.

"You should check on Cody," she murmured, her hands fidgeting on her lap. When he stepped away from her further, he tried not to wince as she breathed a sigh of relief. Turning quickly, he walked toward Cody's room after he safely locked away his gun in his room.

He found his son lying on his stomach, his bottom in the air with his thumb in his mouth. Smiling, he covered him up and touched his cheek softly. The floor creaked outside in the hall, and she was leaning against the wall, waiting for him. He sighed, wishing that circumstances were different. That he could keep promises he wanted to make, to her.

Closing the door behind him, he followed her back into the living room. She sat in a chair instead of the loveseat. He tried not to react to her reluctance of being close to him, but he had. She only shook her head and breathed deeply.

"How long have you been a cop?"

Whatever questions he expected, it hadn't been that. Stunned, he ran a hand over his face, trying to find a way to answer. He owed her some sort of explanation.

"How did you know?"

"Grandpa and dad were cops and my half-brother is one, too," she replied. "I recognized the alertness, your stance and the way your eyes shifted throughout the room. The move you did to take me down." He groaned softly, and knelt in front of her. When she took his hand, he sighed and whispered his apologies again. "I know you are. It's written clearly in your face. But I want to know why."

"I was an undercover cop in Chicago," he said after a few moments. "But that's not an excuse for what I did. Bella, you have to believe me that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you."

She nodded and threaded their fingers together. "My brother was undercover, too. I stayed at his place for about a month and something similar happened. He was always worried that his enemies would come for him. The nightmares and panic attacks stayed with him after he lost his handler and partner for a long time. He had warned me to stay away from him when he slept. But he was screaming in his sleep."

"And he did what I had just done to you."

She nodded and lifted her free hand to touch the scar over his eye. "Did you get this then?"

"Yes," he murmured. "I didn't trust her, but I believed that she wouldn't do anything to the father of her child."

Shock registered in eyes, quickly turning, not to remorse or pity, but anger. "I almost killed her while she was pregnant with Cody." She sucked in a breath as he continued to explain. "She was part of the organization I was investigating. She was the one that found out I was a cop and that ultimately led to the death of my partner and a friend."

"That was you," she whispered as recognition seemed to register in her eyes. "You changed your hair. It was very short then, the color is different, too." He nodded and kissed the tips of her fingers as they brushed along his lips.

"Thank you for telling me," she said. "Are you in trouble? Is that why you sleep armed?"

"Mostly everyone is either dead or behind bars. Plus, I cut all ties with everyone and found ways to still talk with my parents. But a part of me will always worry about what's lurking in the shadows."

"Understandable."

He took her hands and shook his head. "How can you be so fucking calm? I nearly killed you."

"But you didn't. Once I said your name, you snapped out of it."

"That doesn't mean that will happen the next time you stay."

She cocked her head to one side. "Do you want there to be a next time?"

Edward groaned, rising to his feet. He couldn't believe he'd said that out loud. There was no reason to stop being honest with her. "Yes," he answered. A small smile lit up her pretty face, making him sigh in relief.

"And fog won't be the only reason," she asked coyly. He shook his head and helped her to feet. "It's okay to want something, Edward."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, touching the side of her face. Head bent, he laid his forehead on hers. "I want you."

"Oh good, for a while there I thought it was just me."

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "I don't deserve to have you."

"We'll see." Leading him toward his bedroom, she turned to him at the foot of the bed. "I'm cold and I'm sure shock is about to hit me. Please stay."

Nodding, Edward climbed into bed behind her, curling his body around hers. She felt fragile in his arms and as small quakes ran through her as she slept, he promised to himself, he'd do whatever he could hold onto her.

She was worth it.

~oOo~

**Nine months later**

Bella sang as she straightened her shelves, dusting as she worked. A bell chimed from the front of the store, alerting her of a customer.

"Ma! Ma!" a voice cried out. "Ma. Where are you?" A warm, deep chuckled followed that question.

"Not sure, buddy," Edward said. "Maybe she's hiding."

She ducked behind the shelf, listening for the sound of running feet, quickly dashing into another aisle. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Edward catching her. She grinned, pressing a finger to her lips. He winked and shook his head.

"She's not here, Cody," he said, his voice suddenly grave.

"Oh oh." Cody stood still as if listening for her, peering around the corner. Edward laughed, watching as his son ran down the aisle when a flash of brown hair crossed the opposite end of the row. "Ma! Me want cookie!"

Edward heard her huff as she stood up fully and walked back into sight. "What about my kiss?" Cody giggled and ran toward her, smacking his hand and sending "kisses" to her until she finally scooped him up.

"How many?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"A hundred."

He shook his head. "Daddy said no!" Bella cocked an eyebrow as she turned her attention to Edward.

"Why did daddy say no?"

"He wants more," Cody cooed, pressing his nose against hers. "Mine." He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his cheek with hers.

"Sorry," Edward said as he walked over to the pair. "But he insisted on a visit."

"You know I don't mind," she said as she let Edward kiss her lips softly. "Did Jake finish the kitchen cabinets?" Edward grumbled a yes, making her laugh. "At least you don't have to deal with him anymore."

"Thankfully, you didn't have to deal with him," he said firmly. "If I had to hear one more time how hot you were and how much he wanted to f…" He trailed off when he realized that Cody was listening intently. He had to be more careful; his son had started to mimic anything he said. A lesson he learned when the accidently smashed his thumb and cursed. By the time Bella had come home that night, Cody added it his list of vocabulary words.

Bella was less than pleased.

"Kiss, Mommy," Cody asked, trying to gain her attention again. Edward sighed, it took some time but he had to learn to share the incredible woman with his son. Cody was constantly vying for her affection as often as Edward would.

Bella pursed her lips and Cody stuck out his cheek for her to kiss. She complied and laughed when he turned so the other side would get the same attention. He lowered his head and pointed to his forehead. Once done, he sighed and asked for a cookie again.

After she settled him in the small play area she made for him behind the counter with a cookie and a sippy cup, she turned her attention to Edward, surprised to find him watching her closely.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She blushed at his question and shrugged. It was hard to get used to. The soft words, the compliments and the encouragement he often whispered to her.

"About as much as I love you."

He shook his head, taking her hand, kissing the ring that graced her finger. The one he put there only a month earlier. It wouldn't be much longer before their engagement made the gossip vine in town, until then he would tell anyone that asked about her.

Brushing his lips over hers, he whispered, "How long until Angela's shift?" He hummed and sucked gently on her bottom lip, loving the light taste of mint from her tea.

"In about twenty minutes."

"Kissy, kissy," Cody said, giggling madly from his little corner of the store. "You kissy kissy." Edward turned quickly, growling at his son. Cody screamed and ran, laughing and watching to see if his dad was following behind him.

Bella sat back, watching her boys laugh and play together. She touched her stomach, deciding to wait until they got home to tell Edward the news. She finally had the family she always dreamed of and knew he'd love their child as much as they loved Cody.

Mike the matchmaker watched the homey scene from outside, smiling at the trio. It had taken some time for that stubborn man to give himself a chance to let that special someone to enter his life. Should've known all it would take was a pretty smile and compassion from the girl behind the counter.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Be sure to check out kyla713's ending of this same beginning. You'll find her on my favorite author list. Thank you. **


	2. Room with a View

AN: Two hundred fifty to five hundred (or so on) words will be written as the beginning of the exercise and you the author must come up with what happens next. Anything is possible. The goal is to see what the possibilities could be and help with writer's block. Word count is unlimited and is completely up to the author.

All _beginnings have been written by ericastwilight_

**Current participants: ericastwilight – kyla713 – SpunkRansom101**

* * *

**Challenge Two - Room with a View**

_Edward cursed when his elbow hit the doorframe. "Hey, Swan! Where do you want this box labeled..." he looked down at the label marked "bedroom" and nearly choked when he could see lots of lace and silk from the opening. "Intimate apparel?" _

_A squeak came from the kitchen, making him smile. He could imagine the color rising in her pretty face. The decision to move in with his sister's best friend was the second wisest choice he'd ever made. Right after he made it his mission to make Bella Swan his. _

_They had met when his sister brought her home for the holidays. The poor thing had lost all her family, but gained one when she came to visit the Cullen home over a year ago._

_He wanted her from that first moment he met her. She had rich, brown hair with matching eyes, a body to die for, even when it was often disguised in oversized t-shirts and hooded jackets. He was damn thankful she preferred skinny jeans— she had an amazing ass._

_However, when they had first met, he'd been living on the east coast, finishing school. While she was on the west coast, with a damn boyfriend of two fucking years, one she lived with, but for some damn reason, he'd never taken her home to meet his family._

_There was something fishy about that shit and Edward's suspicions were confirmed when six months after he met her, she found out the bastard had a girlfriend back home. Even then, the timing had been off, because Edward refused to be rebound guy. _

_It wasn't until two months earlier, when it was finally set in stone, Edward decided to move back home. Job secured, he only needed a place to stay. As he looked for apartments, he remained at his parents' house, but he needed his own space. _

_However, despite his new employment, he figured there was no way he'd be able to afford a nice place on his own. Things worked out one night, during one of his family's Sunday dinners, Bella had joined them, after his sister, Alice, said that the poor woman was living on a ramen noodle diet. _

_That damn asshole ex-boyfriend had left her to finish paying the lease of their house when she couldn't afford it. She was slowly paying it back to save her credit, while living in a shithole apartment for the last few months. And before Edward could even think about it, he asked if she'd be interested in being his roommate. _

_The gloating smirks on his mother's and Alice's faces confirmed that their scheme to get them together had worked. At least he had their support and approval. _

_It was Bella's distressed, "Oh my God," from the dining room that had him dropping the box in his haste to get to her. When he found her in the dining room, staring out a picturesque window, the look on her face was both horrified and oddly fascinated. _

_What the hell?_

_It wasn't until he turned, to see what had her so transfixed that he'd seen them. Across from their condo, was an apartment they could see into; it appeared to be a bedroom. What probably had Bella's panties up in a bunch, was the fact that there was a couple really going at it on the bed. And sitting in a chair, facing them was another man, watching them, as he stroked himself._

_Smirking, Edward threw an arm across Bella's shoulders and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

He didn't think it was possible, but Bella's beautiful brown eyes widened further. He wanted to laugh out loud, knowing that she'd blush. Then again, he thought, she'd probably run and hide.

With a trembling voice, she said, "We need to get curtains?"

Edward snorted and laughed so hard that he had to brace his hands on his knees, until he looked at her sweet face. "You're serious?"

Bella merely shrugged, but he noticed how she continued to watch the scene before them from the corner of her eye. Oh, the possibility of her being a tiger in bed sparked Edward's imagination. He could certainly work with that.

She was shy at the moment, but soon enough, he'd have her right where he wanted her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you making the popcorn while I grab something for us to sit on," Edward said simply.

Damn, those lips distracted him, watching as she licked them one by luscious one. "You want to watch?" she asked slowly, enunciating each word as if she had misunderstood.

He knew he could scare her away, but he hoped if he made it seem as if it was no big deal, that she would do the same.

It was almost like watching porn. And what guy hasn't watched porn in his lifetime? Even a second of it, even though Edward had watched his fair share, thanks to the very visual aid type of guy his cousin Emmett, was. If he heard about a new position from a friend, he researched it thoroughly, and unfortunately, Edward had to either endure Emmett's descriptions using his wife, Rose, or watch videos.

At least Edward was well versed in the Kama Sutra, he just wanted to explore all the moves he studied with Bella and put them into practice. Lots and lots of practice since it had been a long fucking school year.

"Of course," he said. "Where's the fun in watching it alone, Bella?" Then, she blushed. Why was she blushing? His eyes narrowed, and then, he realized a possible reason, he smirked. _Oh she's a naughty one. _ "Do you have _fun _watching porn?"

There was the lip licking thing she did that always drove him crazy again. Then she fucking bit it! Control was quickly spiraling out of Edward's reach.

_Abort! Abort!_

Edward shook his head, wondering why the hell he would want to abort watching the lip biting. It would be crying shame to stop watching her lick and bite and oh, Jesus … suck on that gorgeous, perfect, pouty, kissable mouth.

Seriously, her mouth, thinking of it had gotten him through the rather tough nights for months. The way the color deepened when she bit the bottom one at the center. Or how, if she sucked in the corner, as she did often when he watched her, the tiny dimple of her right cheek would wink at him. He'd dreamed of kissing those lips, licking at them and biting into the soft center.

Edward realized that he was making her mouth sound like Freshen' Up bubble gum, the kind with the liquid center. That made him think…_Do not go there! _He chastised himself. _Not yet, at least_.

"I'll make some popcorn," she said, smiling shyly and averting her eyes.

_Yes!_

Edward simply returned her smile and ran toward their living room. He cursed the fact that the dining room set they bought together wouldn't arrive until the following day. His eyes surveyed the room, looking for something suitable to sit on.

There were two matching chairs but seemed rather stiff backed, very little cushion too. As if he wasn't stiff enough. He ignored the near gnawing his cock was doing in an attempt to get to Bella and all that creamy fucking skin.

How he managed to remain aloof for the visits he made over the last year, he'd never know. Then again, it couldn't have been that convincing since Alice and his mother obviously knew he wanted her. Maybe it was because he came home more in the last year than the three previous before combined.

It was damn obvious. So why was Bella so shy around him?

He had asked Alice that once, and she said that Bella had had the one fucking boyfriend, the only guy that she'd been with _that_ way. Not that Edward wanted to think of that fucking asshole at the moment. He'd still like to find him and pound the shit out of him for hurting Bella, and a few more for being the lucky bastard to touch her first.

He made a promise to himself that he would erase all the memories of that shithead from her mind by giving her what she really needed. She deserved a man that could give her multiple orgasms in one night and that would love her unconditionally. Edward was that man.

He continued to look around the room until his eyes fell on the large round leather coffee table they had bought together, too. He smiled at the memory, and the way she laughed at her own clumsiness.

"_I think this would be perfect for a coffee table," she said happily. _

_Edward cocked his head from side to side, looking at the furniture piece from every angle. He was a bit ashamed to say that he was imagining using it for naughty reasons, with Bella in the starring role. _

"_It's round," he said stupidly. _

_Bella rolled her eyes. "That's what makes it perfect," she said, blushing. "I fall down a lot." She rubbed at a scab on her elbow where she had scraped it the day before, laughing at her own words. "I won't bleed all over the place if I accidently hit the corner."_

_Edward chuckled. "No, we don't want that," he said seriously. "We'd lose our cleaning deposit." Bella glared at him, punching his arm when he started to laugh. _

Edward had to hurry before the trio finished! He pushed the chaise lounge that he and Bella had picked out earlier that day.

"_Why are we getting this? Don't we have enough seating?" he asked as Bella tested a tufted cream leather chaise. She wiggled on it, sliding her hands over the supple fabric. Everything she did turned Edward into a damn hazard that should have one of those flags from the home improvement stores on it, to show drivers that there are things sticking out from the back of the truck. Except in his case, it was sticking out from behind his jeans. _

"_I thought you said you'd like to entertain," she said. "If that's what you plan to do, a chaise is kind of sexy for that."_

"_I'm not bringing women over!"_

_Confusion swept over her face, quickly turning to embarrassment. "I see. Alice didn't tell me that you were…you know, a man-whore."_

"_I'm not, nor have I ever been." Edward shook his head. "I think we need to set some ground rules." He bent down closer to her, his hands resting on the chaise at each side of her head. His nose nearly touched hers as he whispered harshly, "Neither of us are allowed to have someone over for _that _reason, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes," she replied softly, biting her bottom lip. "No, um sleepovers, got it."_

"_Not just sleepovers, Bella. I mean that you are not allowed to bring a guy over just to have sex with."_

"_And the same rule applies to you, too? You're not allowed to bring a woman over just to have sex with."_

"_Of course."_

"_All right," she said as the corner of her mouth lifted. It almost looked like a smirk. "I have a date with Tyler. He's supposed to pick me up tomorrow, does the rule apply to that or just sex?"_

"_Who the fuck is Tyler?"_

_Bella didn't answer Edward, only smiling as she went to find a salesperson._

_Was he too late?_

He had to believe that he wasn't. Then again, he considered what they were about to share could open doors he hadn't thought would open for months. A twelve step plan had been made, the friendship, earning trust, the wooing, and then finally, he'd be able to make love to her – for hours at a time.

As he pushed the chaise into the empty dining room, Bella walked in with a big bowl of popcorn and two beers. Once he found the perfect spot, he checked to see what the threesome where up to. He heard Bella walk up behind them.

"Those are totally fake," she said, pointing at the trio. Edward turned to smile at her, but found her looking down at her own chest, blushing.

She curled her shoulders toward her body, covering her small breasts with her arm, laughing softly.

"They probably are, which I find unattractive," he said, shaking his head. "Plus more than a handful is a fucking waste." He turned to smile down at Bella, finding her looking up at him. "Have a seat."

"Why the chaise?" she asked, her eyes drifting toward the window again. "There's only one corner."

Edward smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Exactly." He sat down, spreading his legs slightly and patting the area between with his hand. "Sit right here."

Bella's eyes widened for a moment as another beautiful blush rushed to her cheeks. "Okay," she gasped. She handed him the popcorn as he opened up his arms to allow her room. Once settled, she squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until she sat more snuggly against him.

Edward nearly groaned out loud. He wanted to thrust his hips against her bite worthy ass, but managed to control the urge. "Should we give them names?" he asked, taking his beer from Bella.

"Sure," she said, laughing. "Her name is Natalie."

"How about the guy that's still giving it to her from behind?" He felt her wiggle against him and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep him from moaning.

"He looks like McSteamy."

Edward groaned, "Not you, too! Fucking Grey's." His mother and sister were obsessed about the show.

Bella giggled. "The other one is Daniel."

"There a particular reason for that name?" he asked, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Bella had placed the bowl on her lap, which was a shame. He wanted to try testing her limits.

"He looks like the first guy I ever kissed," she said softly, watching as McSteamy stopped his hips from slapping against Natalie's ass. Slowly, he maneuvered Natalie onto her back as Daniel stood up from the chair to join them on the bed.

"How old were you?" he asked softly, brushing some of her hair from her shoulder. He felt Bella tremble as his fingertips skimmed her neck.

"I was a freshman in high school," she whispered. "He was new, kind of a loner."

"You have a thing for bad boys," he stated, laughing and pointing as Daniel spanked Natalie's ass.

"What the hell?" Bella asked, her face flushing again. Edward wanted to ask why she was blushing. Was it because she was embarrassed, or turned on?

"Considering it's a threesome," Edward said slowly. "I guess it's not too hard to imagine that they'd be into kinky stuff."

"I…" Bella gasped, her breath coming out in pants. She cocked her head to one side before shaking it. "I don't know about that."

"You saying that you and that asshole ex of yours never explored the naughtier side of sex," Edward asked warily.

She turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not really," he said seriously. "But tell me anyway."

Bella returned her attention to the scene before them. "At first, Eric treated me like spun glass," she said softly. "Never wanted to try new things. The truth is, sex with him was boring in comparison to watching this."

There was more to confession, since she'd said something about her relationship before to him. But what was unexpected was the wistfulness in her voice. Did that mean she wanted a little kink? _Hello, _his brain told him_, she's watching other people have sex while she's sitting on your lap. What do you think?_

The smirk on her face had Edward pulling her chin up to look in her eyes. "But then again, that's probably because I'm with you," she said, smiling softly.

His breath exhaled sharply as his arousal tripled; the look her eyes gave him the incentive to move forward.

"Are you saying that it's not them that has your face flushed?" His eyes wandered to her neck and chest. "That I'm the reason your heart is beating so fucking fast?" His thumb brushed her skin, feeling that steady tattoo of her pulse against it. "And your nipples peaked, waiting for my touch?" His lips touched the skin where her shoulder met her neck. "For my mouth?" She moaned as his teeth nibbled on her gently, shaking his head when she tried to turn around. "Keep watching. Describe what's happening."

"About damn time," she gasped softly. "Thought I was being too subtle."

Edward's mouth stopped, biting a little harder, as his arm curled around her. "What the hell does that mean?"

The corners of her mouth tipped up into an undeniable devilish smile. His eyes narrowed as she smirked. "Do you really think I'd ask just anybody to test a bed?"

He felt himself harden further, which he thought was not possible, as he remembered the day they went out mattress shopping.

"_Remind me again, why I agreed to this?" he asked, grumbling under his breath as he held open the door for her. _

"_It was either you or your cousin, James," she said with a shrug. "And you're the one that volunteered. I didn't ask you to come with me." James had been ready to take her, but Edward made sure he got lost in the kitchen pantry. He was sure someone would let him out, eventually. _

_Edward rolled his eyes. His cousin made it clear to him and Alice that he wanted Bella for himself. And that would only happen over Edward's dead body. James was notorious for womanizing, and after what Bella had already gone through, he didn't want James within a hundred feet of her. _

"_Do you have an idea of how much you're willing to spend?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as a smarmy looking salesmen started toward them. The almost predatory gleam in his eyes seemed less intent on making a sale than getting Bella's number. Without giving it a second thought, his arm clasped her to his side. "Play along. See if we can get a deal."_

_She looked up at him in confusion and then at the salesmen as he approached with wide amused grin.  
"How can I help you?" he asked, offering his hand to Bella. "I'm Alec Williams."_

"_Bella," she said, gasping when Edward's hand rubbed against her hip suggestively. _

"_I'm Edward," he said, keeping his anger under control. "My girlfriend and I are looking for a king size mattress set."_

"_That's quite a lot of bed," Bella said, eyeing the one nearby. "I don't think we need that much room, honey." Edward wanted to drop to his knees and thank her for playing her part so masterfully. _

_Taking her hand in his, he said, "We really should upgrade to a larger side."_

_She looked thoughtful, her nose scrunching adorably that Edward wanted to reach out and tap it with a finger. Then kiss it._

"_I'll show you," she said as she walked toward the side of the bed. "Look." She shimmed into the middle of the huge mattress, laying flat on her back and then turning to her side. "Come here, hun."_

_Edward was confused for a bit, but took the hand she raised in invitation. She pulled him down onto the bed, instructing him to spoon up against her. It was a really bad idea since the moment she climbed onto the bed, he'd been suffering from tight-jeans-syndrome. _

_However, he complied, not willing to blow their cover or let the opportunity to be that close to her pass him by. _

"_Now," she whispered from her position, pulling his arm around her to her lay on her stomach. "This is how we usually fall asleep, right?"_

_Edward only nodded, fighting to calm his ragged breath. The feel of her gorgeous ass against his groin had his heart rate going through the roof. _

"_See," she spread her arm out, not even reaching the edge of the mattress. "Why would we need so much bed?"_

_Edward's breath exhaled sharply before he said, "I see your reasoning." He pulled her infinitesimally closer, inhaling the enticing scent of her hair and skin. "But having more room on the bed could allow a wealth of opportunities."_

"_Opportunities?" she breathed, her hand unconsciously leading his over her stomach to just beneath the edge of her breast. _

"_To explore positions," he murmured, glaring as the asshole salesman adjusted himself. _

"_Oh," she squeaked, blushing and warming against his body._

Edward's smile twisted in a wry grin when he shook his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Now that I think back, you were not being very subtle."

She grinned and pressed her lips to his jaw. "I wanted to be sure you really wanted me, and not just for booty calls."

"That's not all I want from you," he said, nipping gently on her bottom lip. "I've wanted you since –"

Before he could continue, they both heard the unmistakable sound of his family coming down the hall of their floor. Their eyes both widened.

"Fuck," he hissed, looking at the time on his watch.

"I can't believe we forgot," she murmured, horrified that Natalie, Daniel and McSteamy seemed to have gotten a second wind.

Edward knew she'd be mortified and the front door of their condo was not locked. He didn't give Bella a chance to say anything further. He jumped off the chaise, tossing his beer and hers onto her lap, grabbed a hold of the end of the furniture and pushed with all his strength and speed.

As the front door swung wide open, Edward had just enough time to launch himself on the couch, his beer in his hand.

"We're here," Alice said, holding a couple of pizza boxes. "We got food!" Her eyes landed on Edward, seemingly waiting for some sort of response.

The only thing that Edward wanted to say was "Fucking cockblocker," but managed to keep it from slipping out. His gaze turned to Bella, who still looked flustered, surprised and downright edible. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in an alluring round shape that brought cock twitching images into his thoughts.

"Thanks, Alice," he finally said, turning his grimace into a half-smile. "Who came with you?"

Emmett pushed his way past Alice with more pizzas. "Rosalie and Jasper are bringing up the rear." He placed the boxes on the coffee table, taking a look around. When his gaze landed on Bella, he grinned gleefully. "There's my Bellibear."

She shook her head immediately, trying in vain to get away from Edward's bear of a cousin. Emmett had been on a mission since he met her— to get her to blush as much as possible.

"Don't you start," she whimpered softly, her eyes looking toward the dining room. It was her first mistake. They all knew they wouldn't get their dining room set until the following week, so her gaze drew Emmett's attention.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking both concerned and evil.

Her eyes snapped toward him and landed on Edward. He managed to shake his head before she said, "Nothing. Nothing."

Edward groaned internally. Her answer would only fuel Emmett's curiosity, which he was proven correct when his cousin started to walk toward the room. Bella jumped up from the chaise and asked if anyone wanted a beer while she grabbed the paper plates.

Edward could see Emmett's eyes narrow, before saying he'd have a beer. Bella looked too relieved and the moment her back was turned, Emmett flew into the dining room.

"No!" Bella cried out in vain.

"Fucking hell," Emmett said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Did you two know there's a threesome going on across from your window?"

"What?" Jasper said, dropping a pile of DVDs and munchies on the couch. Before Edward or Bella could utter another protest, the rest of his family congregated in the dining room.

"Holy shit," Rosalie said, laughing. "Do they have any idea they're being watched?"

"Oh my God," Alice said, looking away. "That's gotta hurt."

Emmett laughed and waggled in eyebrows. "Hurts real good, according to the look on her face."

"I find it hard to believe that you're watching her face," Rosalie, his wife said. "They have to know that they're being watched."

"Looks like they're almost done," Emmett said. "Damn, they're really giving it to her, aren't they?"

Mortified, Bella and Edward looked at their family watching the trio. Edward turned to Bella and offered her a small smile. "How long do you think it'll take to get rid of them?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "The last time we got together for pizza and movies, everyone left Jasper's at two in the morning."

"Fuck," Edward hissed, closing the distance between them. He kept an eye on his family, who continued to run a commentary on the trio's sexual calisthenics. Keeping only a mere inch between them, he touched her face, brushing her cheek with a fingertip. "I hope we'll continue our conversation later?"

She licked her mouth, drawing his gaze to the tip of her tongue that slid across her bottom lip. He groaned and pressed his thumb to the area. "You need to stop doing things like that."

She bit the tip of his thumb, making him hiss in response. Her dark eyebrow rose along with a corner of her mouth. "Oh yeah?" she said, taking the last step between them. He felt the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. "Is me doing this," she licked her mouth again, "making it harder?"

"God, yes," he moaned softly, stepping back. "Very hard, so stop that." She cocked her head, blushing as her gaze fell to his crotch.

Thankfully, his sister allowed him the breathing room he needed to retreat. It wasn't the time to fulfill one or two of his fantasies, the kind that plagued him since he first laid eyes on Bella. There would be a chance later, to talk, kiss and to feel all those beautiful curves against him.

"Hey, guys," Alice said as she stepped back into the living room. "Did you know what you can see from the window?" She pointed over her shoulder with a thumb, and then turned to see Edward and Bella quickly step further apart. She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Um, yeah," Bella said nervously, a light blush rushed to her cheeks. "That's why I didn't want Emmett to walk in there."

Alice grinned, rolling her eyes. "You need to learn to spice up your life," she teased Bella, only serving to make her blush more. "Who knows, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Bella turned away from Edward's sister and said she had to make a call in her room.

Edward turned toward Alice and glared. "Real good, sis," he hissed. "Didn't she tell you that her asshole ex of hers said she was a bit of a prude and a cold fish?"

Alice's eyes widened as she shook her head. "She never told me. I would've never teased her." By then, everyone else had managed to catch their conversation.

Edward sighed, nodding. "I know," he said. "I don't think she wanted anyone to know what that asshole said to her. She had let it slip when we went out for lunch after looking at a few places together."

"We won't say shit, cuz," Emmett said and then smirked. "You dropped something in the dining room." He tossed several pieces of popcorn at Edward, laughing softly so not to alert Bella. "I take it the ex was way off?"

Edward shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "Big time."

"Should we go?" Alice asked, looking down the hallway.

"Nah," Edward said. "If you do, she'll think it's only because…you know."

"That's not all you want from her, right?" Jasper asked a little menacingly. Ever since Bella had become a part of the family and circle of friends, they'd been as protective of her as Edward was.

"No," Edward growled. "Haven't I made that real clear the last ten times you all asked me? I like her, really like her. The last few weeks have been amazing getting to know her. I think she wants what I want, too."

Alice smiled, nearly squealing as she wrapped her arms around Edward. "I knew you were perfect for each other."

"Yeah," Edward murmured, hugging his sister tightly. "We are." He pulled away and grabbed a slice of a pizza. "Stick around for a movie and pizza. Hopefully, I can entice her to come out of hiding with this."

The others piled slices on their plates, each grabbing drinks from as Edward knocked on Bella's bedroom door. "Bella?" he said as he walked into the room. Their gazes met, she stood at the foot of her bed, completely fucking topless.

He dropped the pizza, mouth agape, staring at all that skin.

"Usually people wait until they're invited inside after a knock," Bella chastised, throwing on a camisole. When Edward had yet to say a word or move, she walked toward him. "Edward?"

He groaned and grasped her face, pressing his lips on hers. Desperation drove the kiss, but lust ignited them both, as hands, mouths and tongues explored. Her fingers curled in his hair, while his curved to cup her breasts. The same ones he admired for only a few seconds, but gave him a glimpse of what she looked like. His imagination had fallen short, he never imagined how utterly perfect she was for him.

"We can't," Bella said breathlessly as Edward trailed kissed along her jaw. "They're waiting for us."

Edward groaned, nodding, yet continuing to taste her beautiful neck and shoulder. "Yeah," he gasped. "We need to go back out there." She moaned, pulling him back to hers, sampling his lips with the edge of her teeth and the tip of her tongue. Torched, seared, burned was what her kiss felt like on his mouth.

It was Edward that put the space between their eager bodies, but his lips still nibbled on hers. "Fucking hell," he groaned, pulling away. "Later. We'll continue this later." He averted his gaze since he knew one look at her half-lidded eyes, kiss-swollen lips and flushed skin; he'd take what he so desperately wanted. "Let's go now."

At the door, Bella looked over her shoulder at him. She smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "You may want to make a detour to the bathroom, give yourself a chance to…will it away." She laughed as she exited with a sexy sway of her hips.

Prude my ass, Edward thought. Eric was an idiot.

~oOo~

The night was turning into a torture of epic portions for Edward. He didn't take a chance to sit anywhere near Bella, who settled on the chaise, knowing her scent and her proximity would drive him crazy. It hadn't worked, the distance. Instead, the sly glances and soft touches here and there had his blood burning. He watched her through dinner and the first movie, one he hadn't a clue what it was about.

It wasn't until the middle of the second movie that it was obvious their guests were overstaying their welcome. He knew Bella wouldn't appreciate him kicking them out, but watching her rubbing her arms or legs unconsciously drove him to distraction. He wanted _his _hands to run along her curves, warm her with his touch.

Instead, he was watching some stupid movie with his cousin sitting beside him. After something exploded on the screen, he tried to pay attention since it obvious that they wouldn't leave until it was over.

A little over an hour later, the movie over, everyone started to clean up, except for Bella. "Shit," he groaned softly as he made his way over to her sleeping form.

Emmett whistled. "Sorry, Eddie."

Jasper slapped Edward's back. "Our bad."

Rosalie and Alice shook their heads, smiling at Edward. "They said they owed you for all the cock-blocking over the last few years."

Edward glared at them, pointing toward the door. "Out," he hissed. "I'm sure you'll stop by again later."

Emmett snickered under his breath, offering Edward some friendly advice. "If I were you, I might hold off for the moment. You wouldn't want things to end prematurely." Edward growled, practically booting them out the door. It had been a long and painful night, so he was in no mood to be nice.

Plus, his cousin was right.

If something happened after putting Bella in bed, in all likelihood, he'd come like a pubescent boy inside of a girl for the first time. Edward cringed, remembering his first time. It was awkward and over in under a minute.

Perhaps, it would be best to regroup.

As he closed the door behind his family and friends, he locked up and walked back to the chaise where Bella lay asleep. Kneeling again beside her, he twisted a curl of her hair around his finger. He had always wondered what it would feel like to have all that hair draped over his chest, stomach or his thighs.

Unable to resist touching her skin, he brushed the tip of his finger along her shoulder. He watched as it moved toward the thin strap of the lacy blue camisole, the same one that tortured him all night. The way the lacy edge lovingly fell forward anytime she bent to grab something from the table or the bowl of popcorn in someone's lap. She'd covered up some in a small throw blanket he'd given her a gift the day before, but the tiny flashes of skin he'd seen every time she moved teased him into such need.

However, as she slept peacefully, beautifully on their chaise, he knew he couldn't wake her. It would be too selfish of him; there would be time for all that soon enough. He'd make sure of it.

Edward carefully swept Bella in his arms. Her head rested along his shoulder as she mumbled his name in her sleep. Slowly, he made the way to her bedroom, laying her on the left side of the bed. He slipped her comforter over her, kissing her forehead before forcing himself out of the room.

It was going to be a long night.

~oOo~

Edward woke up the following morning, disoriented and horny. He blamed his dreams and the woman in the adjacent bedroom.

Would she pretend nothing happened?

God, he hoped not. Climbing out of bed, he peeked out into the hallway to find the apartment relatively quiet. He pressed an ear on Bella's door, listening for any evidence that she was awake. Hearing nothing, he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

The apartment had two bathrooms, one in the hallway and one as part of a master suite. Being the gentleman he was, Edward had given Bella the master suite. Then again, if he'd taken it, there would've been chances to see her coming out of the other bathroom, fresh out of shower.

Damn his manners.

He quickly scrubbed away the sleepiness and a hard day of moving from his body, ignoring his erection for a bit. He knew had to take care of it, but he held off for as long as he could. Finally, he indulged in some of his favorite Bella fantasies and jacked off to very nice images, enhanced by the peek he had of her real breasts the night before.

Once finished, he slipped back into his sleep pants and padded across the hall to his bedroom. At the door, he heard the sounds of Bella puttering around in the kitchen. Excitement sizzled in his blood, that he bypassed his bedroom and went to seek her out instead.

By the time he entered the kitchen, he'd come up with a possible thing to say, something that wouldn't send her hiding behind her long hair. Whatever had come to mind, however, was lost the moment he caught a glimpse of her.

He was positive that his tongue had rolled onto the floor. Bella was clothed in those sexy but terribly named boy shorts in black with the same silk camisole she had worn the night before. Her ass, the one he thought he should erect a shrine to, had the bottom curves peeking from beneath of the hem of her panties.

His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, though she hadn't turned to look at him.

"Fucking starving," he groaned. Though the hunger he felt had little to do with food.

"Come and give me a hand, please," she said, tossing a smile over her shoulder. Her eyes widened the moment they met his chest. He smirked, waiting as her perusal of his body caressed him. With an arched brow and amused grin, he ran his hand down his chest and lightly scratched his stomach.

Her beautiful brown eyes followed his hand, her mouth falling open from a small gasp. Edward hummed, "Smells good." He walked over, plucking the spatula from her frozen hand, flipping the chocolate chip pancake on the griddle.

"Set the snack bar," he said gently, using his hip to snap her out of her momentary silence. "It's the only place we can eat." She started, nodding quickly. Edward smiled as he plated the pancake and used the last of the batter in the bowl nearby.

"We need to hurry," Bella said, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "The furniture store just called, the dining room set should be here in about forty-five minutes."

That information made Edward's smile fall. What was with all the cockblockers? he thought bitterly.

"And I still have to get dressed," she continued, unaware of the sudden tension in Edward.

"Hell yes you do," he said, growling at the thought of someone else looking at her. "Walking around in something like that while they come to set up would not be a good idea."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

_She's kidding, right? _Edward finished up with the pancakes and turned off the stove. The slightly amused expression on Bella's face looked very much liking she was teasing.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, stalking toward her. The corners of his mouth slid up into a smile again as he looked at the way her mouth parted and her breath hitched; her widened gaze and the nipples that had become noticeable beneath the silk of her top. That naked desire, tinged with the slightest hint of fear called out the hunter in him.

It was only natural that he pounced the moment she was within reach. She squealed and giggled as his fingers spanned around her hips, lifting her onto their kitchen island countertop. The juice bottle in her hands, bounced onto the floor as her hands wound around his shoulders.

Breathless, anticipation sizzling through his veins, Edward looked into eyes and smiled. "Hi."

She rolled her eyes, toying with the crown of his ears and lacing her fingers through his hair. "Hi," she said.

His hands gentle, but sure, brushed her hair from her face, watching as it cascaded over her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for this?" he asked softly.

"About as long as I tried to deny it," she said with a shrug. His confused expression softened her expression, coaxing her to elaborate. "I wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Even though, by then, Eric and I were having trouble, I denied my feelings because of I felt guilty."

"He didn't deserve you, Bella," Edward said, smoothing as hand up her neck. "I guess, in a way, I understand why you felt guilty, because I did too, for wanting someone that was taken and waiting patiently for it to fail. That probably makes me sound like an asshole, but I couldn't help it. I wanted you."

Her hand enclosed around his where it cradled her neck. "I went to visit him during his trip home to break it off," she said. "I couldn't pretend anymore."

He nodded. It was after a brief encounter at his parents' house that she suddenly left to see her boyfriend, only to return the same night, seemingly heartbroken and weary.

"I shouldn't have looked at you like that," Edward said, kissing her line of her jaw softly. "It was the power of the music, the tears in your eyes from something I played, and just I couldn't hide it anymore."

"I know," she whispered.

"You did?" he asked, pulling away enough to see the honesty in her eyes. "Then why?"

"I wasn't ready at the time to step into a new relationship. And even though I went to end it with Eric that day, I still found him in bed with someone else. Worse, he'd been doing it the entire course of our relationship."

"You were worried I'd do the same?"

"Then? Maybe." She cringed when he pulled away a little further. "You were this gorgeous man, who was a little arrogant and knew how to wield his powers over women to get what he wanted. I'd seen you in action, remember?"

He did remember. They had all gone to dinner and he used his charms with the hostess to get them a fantastic table. "What I was trying to do was impress you." He scowled. "But I dug my own grave."

She laughed. "Don't worry. That opinion didn't last long. I'd seen you with your family and how you treated me. Once I realized that you were nothing like Eric, I started to try to find a way to see if you were still interested. Nothing freaking worked, though."

Edward grinned and brushed his lips against hers. "I blame you. I was too distracted by your lips."

"Yeah?" she murmured against his mouth, catching his bottom lip with her teeth.

He groaned, pulling her bottom closer to the edge of the counter. "Hell yeah," he gasped when his hands ran up her beautiful thighs. "Fuck." The word was mostly a hiss of pleasure. She had the softest, warmest skin. "Your eyes didn't help, either."

He felt her smile against his mouth, growling at her playful giggle. "Any chance this distracted you, too?" she asked, taking his hand from her thigh, leading it over her hip, along the small dimples on her lower back before settling it on her ass.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. Fantasies, erotic dreams and all his wild daydreams couldn't compare the feel of her beneath his palms. "The biggest distraction of them all."

"That's not exactly a compliment," she said, laughing when he bit her lips.

"Shush," he murmured. "I'm trying to seduce you. I must not be doing a good job."

Bella pulled away enough to look him in the eye. "All I ask is that you be yourself," she said, tracing his lips with the tip of her finger. "Now, come here and show me how really feel."

Edward growled again, rocking his erection between her thighs. "I feel hard, desperate, hot, and I'm so fucking in love with you," he said with urgency. "I can't wait any longer, baby."

She nodded and gasped when his arms formed a cage around her, rocking her against him. "Edward," she moaned in his ear, her fingers digging into his back and shoulder as her head fell back. "Oh God, more, please." Edward cradled the back of her neck, wanting to feel her warm, wet breath against his skin. He groaned loudly as her lips sealed over his neck.

Feverish hands pulled and pushed clothes off. Both laughed when her toes yanked Edward's sleep pants off, but moaned when his erection met the flushed wet skin between her thighs. "Christ," he hissed, bucking closer, desperate to feel all of her.

"Edward," she cried out as his fingers dug into her hips. "Please." He growled, trying to control himself, instead of taking her on the counter like an animal. She deserved better, he reminded himself. She must have felt his hesitance, because instead of encouraging him to take her to bed, she tightened her thighs around him, the heels of her feet urging him forward.

"Don't," she moaned. "Right here, let me feel you right here."

"Oh God," he hissed, kissing her deeply, slipping just inside her, widening his stance. "Condom?" He'd seen her pills before, a mortifying experience for them both, better left for another time to think about. Bella shook her head, her thighs shifting along his hips, to bring him in deeper.

Edward's mouth pulled away from hers, so that he could see into her eyes, holding that gaze. Inch by inch, he slipped further inside her, tension coiled in every muscle throughout his body and hers trembled. She pressed her forehead against his, looking between them, only serving to make him growl.

"Finally," she gasped as his hips met hers fully. Edward nodded, reveling in the feel of her. He felt her fingers curl in his hair again, as her lips nibbled his ear. "Love me. Show me who I belong to."

Edward nearly expired at her words and the clench of her muscles around him. "Mine," he grunted, pulling out to the tip of his erection, teasing her before driving inside. She cried out his name with every thrust, and moaned at his whispered words of praise, love and pleasure.

Her body tensed in his arms, lifting from the counter before she screamed. Edward groaned, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from climaxing. It was too soon; he wanted more, to hold out longer. As Bella's arms circled around him, still quaking as he hit deep inside her, once, twice, exploding when she whimpered in his ear, "I love you."

Breathless, he held her as he fell back in one of the stools nearby. Her lips danced along his shoulder as his explored her beautiful face. Even in the bright light from the dining room window, to see her sweat-slicked hair, flushed face, it seemed like a dream to him.

"Tell me I'm not still dreaming," he said, brushing strands across forehead, weaving behind her ear.

"Not a dream." She smiled and kissed his lips fully. "We should get dressed." He groaned at the reminder; the furniture movers would be there soon. Nodding, he helped her to her feet, basking at the freedom to touch her. His hands smoothed over her thighs as she shifted to find her panties and top.

"Damn, Bella," he hissed at the sight of her bending over. She giggled, slapping at his hands as he tried to pull her back to him. She ran, leaving him shocked and ready for another round in any room of their condo. He was on his feet and on her heels as they raced through the dining room.

From the corner of his eye, he could see something that made him cringe. At the window of the trio they'd seen the night before, he found them waving. Edward turned to see where he and Bella had just been and knew they'd seen everything. He heard her footsteps, before he could stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but gasped when she saw what he was looking at. Her eyes were wide, her hands immediately covering her breasts.

As he pushed her out of view, Edward grumbled, "We're _definitely _going for curtains later today."

* * *

**AN: betaed by kyla713. Like this ending, check out the other participants listed above. Thanks!**


	3. Coffee and Fumes

AN: Two hundred fifty to five hundred words (or so) will be written as the beginning of the exercise and you the author must come up with what happens next. Anything is possible. The goal is to see what the possibilities could be and help with writer's block. Word count is unlimited and is completely up to the author.

* * *

All _beginnings have been written by ericastwilight_

Current participants: ericastwilight – kyla713 – SpunkRansom101 - cheshirekat516

* * *

_**Challenge Three – **__Coffee and Fumes_

_For three years, she came to the same place, ordered her favorite drink of the week, sat at her favorite table and did what she loved to do. She'd been doing it since she was child, and found her calling in writing fiction in a few different genres. It was there, that she wrote her first published book at only twenty-three years of age, and had written three more since. _

_She found her sanctuary in the corner of a beautiful pergola-type patio. Most of the other regulars would pass her by, offering a quick hello, knowing that if her hand was scratching away in her notebook it best not to bother her._

_It was too bad that he wasn't a regular. _

_Cocky, arrogant and annoyingly persistent he was always there when she arrived every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning for the last month._

_She remembered the first time she met him. She was already sitting in her spot, deep in concentration in a pivotal scene between her protagonists and antagonist. A thunderous roar of a motorcycle, near the turnabout where many people were dropped off, startled her. _

_She scowled at the little tear in her notebook page, resisting the urge to turn around and flip off the asshole. When it happened again, she shifted in her chair, making sure the skirt she wore didn't ride up her thighs, but froze when she heard a deep, rich groan. _

_The sound was followed by another rev of the engine and a noxious cloud of fumes. She wanted to scream, but managed to only glare toward the culprit that dared interrupted her. Instead of an apologetic smile, she met a cocky smirk and matching arched brow. Being a constant observer of her surroundings, her perusal of him was meticulous, taking every detail in._

_He was tall, straddling a huge Harley, dressed in dark jeans and jacket, and black combat boots. There was scruff on his angled jaw, with hints of auburn highlights that matched his hair beneath the spiked helmet he removed and held under his arm. _

_When her eyes returned to his face, she nearly growled at the smirk that seemed to have doubled in size. His eyes were a bright green that seemed to dance with delight. It was his remark that made it worse for him, "Want a ride?"_

"_You can't park there." She cocked her eyebrow, kept her face as blank as possible, and then she yawned. That earned her the hardest glare she'd ever seen. Had Bella known that by doing what she'd done, that he wouldn't allow her a moment of peace, she would've rethought her actions. _

_He parked in the space closest to her table at first. Had spent and inordinate amount of time on his bike, trying to get her attention again. And when that didn't work, he started to sit at the table beside her and get her to talk. She answered in monosyllables each time. _

_Yet, he kept coming back, even started to get there early. His reasoning, he explained once was, "You don't seem to like the Harley. So I thought it would be best that I'd already be here when you arrived."_

_She changed her schedule after that, but it didn't work. He'd been there waiting. After the second week, she'd given up and spent about twenty minutes answering questions every day he was there. Through those questions she found out more about him and she had thought it would be no different that day. _

_It wasn't. Her table was free, but Edward was not at the one beside hers, where he usually sat. She racked her brain, trying to remember if he mentioned something that would explain his absence. _

_Twenty minutes after arriving, lost in her writing, she heard the unmistakable sound of a car parking in his usual spot. Curious, she looked over her shoulder and gasped. She watched as Edward's corded body walked around a black SUV, helping a beautiful little blue-eyed boy from a car seat in the back._

_He offered her a smile as he set the child on his feet, barely reaching Edward's knees. "Come on, buddy." Hand in hand the duo climbed up the patio's ramp, disappearing inside the store. _

_Bella's heart pounded in her chest. Edward Cullen had just become irresistible. She rolled her eyes at her own mind's denial. He'd always been, she knew that even when she tried to deny it, but before he seemed to have only one thought on his mind. _

_Getting in her pants, and he didn't seem the relationship type. She stayed away from those types of men, having been burned twice before. _

_Would a child, whether his or a relative's, prove to Bella that there was more to him?_

_She'd have to wait and see. _

~oOo~

"Evan," Edward said softly, bringing the baby's attention to him instead of the colorfully tattooed man in front of them. He knew the guy was a regular, but he hadn't learned his name yet. When Evan looked up at him, his eyes were as big as saucers and he pointed at the _very_ large man.

"Per-wry," Evan said with a giggle. "Where's Perry?"

Taking a careful look, Edward realized that Evan was correct. One of the characters of the show Evan watched almost daily was tattooed on the man's forearm. When it wiggled slightly as the guy flexed his muscles, it sent Evan in a fit of giggles.

"Cute kid," the man said, smiling and flexing again. "I got the tattoo for my boy, made his month."

"I'm sure it did," Edward said, knowing exactly what the man meant. A person would do just about anything for family and Edward was no different.

"First time I'd seen you here without the bike," he pointed out. "Probably earn some points with a certain brown-eyed beauty on the patio." The man, a Native-American that stood about as tall as Edward at six-three was in his late thirties, heavily muscled, but the ring on his finger at least indicated he was married. Good, no competition, Edward thought.

Edward shrugged, a bit embarrassed that he'd been that obvious for the past month. "I seriously doubt it," he muttered. If the look she'd given him as he passed her on the way inside was any indication, he was no closer to knocking down that wall around her made of brick and mortar.

He lifted Evan into his arms, tipping his head back when the kid tried to smack his face. The little guy wasn't exactly in the mood to be held as of late, choosing to be as independent as possible, which of course, usually led to trouble.

"Oh, I don't know," the tattoo guy said. "She hasn't taken her eyes off the door since you came in here."

Edward's head snapped toward the exit, trying to catch a glimpse of his brown-eyed goddess. It wasn't until Tattoo Guy started laughing that he realized he couldn't see a thing from where they stood.

_I walked right into that one_.

"I'm Jacob," Tattoo Guy offered, extending his hand. "I'll tell you one thing that will get her to talk to you more." Edward tried to appear as uninterested as possible, and as if he wasn't already mentally taking notes. "Talk to her about books. She's a writer, you know. Published, too."

"Thanks," Edward mumbled and breathed a sigh of relief when the barista called Jacob to take his order. He turned his attention to Evan, fixing his little collar. "Do you want chocolate?" Evan with his little mouth agape, pointed to the pastries. "Want some cake?"

Evan's baby blond hair shook along with his head. "Nana."

When it was finally their turn, he ordered Evan his banana and chocolate milk and his usual drink. Recognizing the barista, he asked his standard question whenever Bella had gotten to there before him.

"Good mood or bad mood?"

Evelyn, a mother of three and part-time student answered, "She ordered her tea, so that means…"

"Good mood," Edward said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Good for me."

"Who's the cutie?" Evelyn asked, taking his card.

"This is Evan Cullen," he answered. "Say hi, buddy."

Evan pulled out his thumb from his mouth, whispering, "Hi bud-dy." They both laughed as Edward moved toward the other end to collect their order. After setting Evan on his feet, he led him through the door to the patio, finding his usual table.

Edward avoided looking at her, even though he wanted to. He'd been trying very hard, too hard to get Bella to talk to him only to find out that she was an actual writer. No wonder she barely said a handful of words to him that first day. He'd been interrupting her creative flow and he knew first hand that it wasn't appreciated.

However, knowing what she did for living wouldn't have tried to stop him from talking to her, he wouldn't have been so freaking persistent. He internally groaned— he must've seemed like an annoying bug she couldn't swat.

He wasn't going to continue on the way he used to, making a fool of himself. If all the baristas and even the regulars knew how bad he had it for her, she had to have seen his heart on his sleeve. It'd been obvious from the start that she hadn't been interested. Maybe attracted, but that only went so far.

Perhaps it was time to give up on his fantasy woman.

~oOo~

Bella offered the little boy a smile, earning one in return. The child blushed under her gaze, making her grin further. He was adorable.

"Hi there," she greeted him and then looked at up at the familiar face. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella," he said somewhat gruffly, avoiding her eyes for some reason. As he managed to settle his companion, he didn't say another word. To her, that was highly unusual. Edward had been the chattiest man she'd ever met. "He's adorable."

Before sitting on his own chair, she'd seen his shoulders tense. Once settled down, his eyes finally met hers. There was a little hostility in them, something she hadn't seen before. Though she thought that perhaps she deserved it.

"He's not my son if that's what you're thinking," he said firmly.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at his tone and shook her head slightly. "I hadn't thought that. He looks nothing like you."

Edward nodded, dropping his gaze to the little boy. "If you say so," he murmured. "This is my little brother, Evan."

"Little brother," she said with a laugh.

Edward's eyes met hers again, smiling at her for the first time since he walked onto the patio. "He was a bit of a surprise to my mother and step-father."

"I'm sure he was," she said, smiling at Evan who hadn't taken his eyes off her. "What two or three?"

Edward nodded and replied, "Three, next month is his birthday."

"Hi, Evan," she said to him. What surprised her was how he extended his hand for her to take. She had to leave her seat, but when she did take it, Evan smiled brighter. "I'm Bella."

"Bwellwa," he tried once and then again. "Bewlla."

"Bella," she repeated once more. Evan tried again, smiling when she nodded. "That's right. What do you have there?"

"Nana," he said, grabbing the fruit that Edward had already broke off for him.

"I like that you're talking to him normally," Edward said softly. "Most don't and use a baby voice."

Bella sighed. "I used to work at a day care center, I was told on my first day not to you use it. I guess that practice stuck with me."

"What are you working on?" It was the first time he'd ever asked the question and that surprised her. She didn't think he ever noticed, taking time instead to ply her with questions.

"My next book," she said with a smile. "But I'm not telling you my penname."

It was Edward's turn to grin and perhaps tease. She took the initiative for the first time to talk to him, so perhaps it wasn't a lost cause. "Why is that?" he asked innocently and internally smiled when her eyes narrowed.

There was his goddess, passionate, outspoken, smart and sexy as hell.

"Because then you'd go out to get one and read it."

"What's wrong with that?"

She shrugged and looked away. "You wouldn't be able to refrain from giving me your opinion."

"Does my opinion matter?"

Her eyes met his briefly, before delicate pink tickled her cheeks, absolutely sweet. "Maybe," she murmured, laughing when her gaze fell on Evan. "I hope you have wipes handy."

Edward groaned when he'd seen the mess his brother had already made. "You're too much of a distraction." He kept his tone playful, but even he could hear the truth behind his words.

That just made her day. "You have been, too," she admitted not only to him but to herself. As he wiped Evan's face with a napkin, she could see confusion tighten his brow. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he murmured. "I've been disturbing your writing. I should've backed off."

"I'm apologizing because I've judged you before getting to know you," she replied, shaking her head. "I hadn't meant to, but you reminded too much of some unsavory characters in my past."

"You of all people judged a book by its cover," he said, his eyes darkening. She cringed, knowing she hadn't scored any points with him there. "So what? I show up with a kid in tow and I'm now a likeable guy?" His tone said it all. She angered him. "You finally could see past the Harley, tattoos and attitude."

"To be honest, he clinched it." His eyes narrowed further, forcing her to confess more. "But I didn't like seeing your table empty when I arrived." Her voice was so soft; she sort of hoped he hadn't heard her.

His tight-lipped scowl twitched into a smirk and his eyes danced with delight. He returned Evan's cup to him, tearing another piece of banana for him. Though he could feel her eyes on him, he had yet to meet them again after her confession.

_She deserves to stew a bit_, he thought.

_What is he thinking?_ She asked herself.

He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. She could see his corded muscles beneath his fitted t-shirt. His face was once again showed nothing of what he was thinking. She knew what she'd said would upset him, but so far he'd been honest with her.

"Is that right?" he said after a couple of minutes of tension-filled silence. She simply nodded, looking down at her notebook, cursing the fact that she had doodled his name in the margins –again. She had been since the beginning.

Why had she denied her attraction, her feelings, for so long?

His scowl turned into a smirk. "Admit it, Bella. You missed me." She tauntingly raised her chin in defiance at his words. "I want to hear it, beautiful."

"I missed _talking _to you."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he brought his hands together, clapping. They both laughed as Evan joined in the festivities, giggling, too. "Was that so hard?" he asked with a little taunt in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Bel-la," Evan called, reaching for her, but she was too far away. She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Edward asked softly, watching the desire in her eyes.

"You don't mind?" As she asked, her gaze met his again. There was still fear within them, a wariness that made him question what some asshole probably did to her.

"Please," he offered, gesturing to the chair across from him. He watched as she meticulously packed up her things before taking a seat his table. "Now will you tell me what you write?"

She laughed softly as Evan drew her attention again, handing her a piece of his banana. "You eat it," she said to him, smiling when his mouth popped open.

"Evan," Edward groaned, chuckling when Bella slipped the piece of fruit into his little mouth. "You don't have to do that. That's his way of flirting."

"Oh really?" she playfully teased. "I wonder where he gets that from."

He smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You're doing it again, Bella." They both knew he meant judging again.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He only smiled in response. "You said step-father?"

"Yes," Edward replied and grinned. "You managed to steer the conversation away from you again. Nice try."

"I write a mystery romance series," she answered with a pout. "It's sort of no fair. You always ask questions, and I answer."

"Of course. I was trying to find things that I could use to knock a few walls down."

She looked thoughtful. "I think that's another thing I realized this morning. You might look like, though much better looking, like my exes, but they never were so persistent."

"Good to know," he said. "Don't let the Harley and scuff," he rubbed his jaw, wishing he had shaved earlier, "fool you. I may look like a hard –" he trailed off and then covered Evan's ear, "ass, but I'm a website designer and computer tech."

She patted her chest with a pretty hand, batting her long lashes over her baby browns. "Be still my heart," she teased. "That explains the fact that you're here about every day. I thought you were independently wealthy."

"I'm not, parents do pretty well for themselves, though," he said, turning his attention to his brother when he called him. "What is it, buddy?" Evan pointed at Bella, murmuring something she couldn't hear. "Yes, she is pretty."

Bella cursed the blush that rose rapidly to her flush her neck and allowed her hair to drape over her shoulder to shield her from Edward's observant gaze. Then she cursed herself. He said she had walls he'd been trying to tear down for weeks and there she was hiding behind another. She steeled herself with a deep breath and curled her loose hair behind her ear.

When she lifted her gaze, she found Edward smiling at her, offering a smug wink. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook.

"I don't get it, you're a writer but why handwrite?"

Bella shrugged and bit her lip to find the words that would best explain her reasons. "I've tried working at home or here with a laptop, but there are too many distractions, internet, ringing telephones, annoying neighbors and such. Not to mention that _darn_," that made him grin, "delete button. I see what I just wrote and question myself and there I go restarting the same sentence. Writing in a notebook with a pen doesn't let me do that. I go with the flow and my instinct."

Edward kept his eyes on her sweet face, the passion behind her explanation clear in both her gaze and color that rose in her cheeks. He'd seen how she hadn't handled taking a compliment well by hiding behind the wealth of dark hair. But that fighter inside her defiantly pushed back her natural inclination to hide. He'd never met someone like her, shy and sweet, but very tough.

"I like that about you," he said, watching her brow furrow. "You're outspoken about everything you feel strongly about. And the way you talk with not only words, but all of you, especially your hands."

She blushed again, making him smile. His fingers itched to touch the warm, soft skin. It had to be soft; skin that looked that smooth couldn't be otherwise.

"You haven't been around for one of my rants," she said with a laugh. "When I've been known to knock a chin or two."

Edward laughed and turned his attention back to his brother. "Do you still want more?" he asked, holding out the rest of the banana toward him. Evan's little nose scrunched and shook his head. He pointed instead to the backpack Edward had slung on the chair earlier. "Okay, you can have your colors if you eat the rest."

Evan seemed to think about it before he stuffed the last piece in his mouth. With a cheek full of fruit, he asked again for his things. Edward pulled them out, setting them aside to clean Evan's hands, and once done, he handed the coloring book and chunky crayons to him.

He looked to see Bella smiling wistfully at them. "I know that look."

"Oh please," she teased. "As if you don't know that power of the picture the two of you make." He shrugged but he could only contain his smile for so long. When it emerged, she playfully smacked his forearm. "You smile _genuinely _when you're with him."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, but nothing else was working."

She grinned at his confession. "Sweetie, you started out with the," she covered Evan's ear, making the child giggle, watching the two adults, "Fuck-me smirk."

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "I won't even try to deny it."

She laughed and said, "Ask me out again." Edward merely smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Nothing's stopping you now. Is the lack of a challenge making you change your mind?"

His eyes met hers and he could see the doubt fill them. Her teeth scraped her bottom lip, before she pulled it between them. She was nervous, that was clear. When her gaze fell back to the table, he realized he'd taken too long to respond.

"I wouldn't have tried so hard if it was only because of the challenge, Bella," he said thoughtfully. "I've been told no before."

She giggled accompanied by a blush inducing snort. "I'm sure that's true."

"Nevermind," he growled as she continued to laugh, joining her after a few moments. "All right. Did you get all of that out of your system?" She shrugged. "I have a feeling without some of those walls around you, we'll be smiling and laughing a lot more."

"Maybe," she said, shaking her head. "I admit I'm usually not so comfortable talking with anyone. I prefer to write and observe. That doesn't mean I don't live an actual life. I walk everyday here and back to my place. I have a dog that I often take with me on hikes. I travel several times a year with a few of my best friends. I love meeting my readers, even if it's a little overwhelming. Last week, I celebrated hitting the New York Best Sellers list for the third time."

"I never doubted that for a second," Edward said, laughing when Evan handed his coloring book to Bella. He watched as she took the book from his brother, taking the offered crayon, too. In exchange, she turned to a clean page in her notebook, setting it out in front of Evan. He didn't miss the glimpse of his name on one of the pages.

They both watched as Evan enthusiastically attacked the page with a green crayon. "No one that talks like you do, tips her head up to the sky to feel the sun on her face, and smiles with her eyes would ever be accused of _not _having a life."

She shrugged. "You'd think I was a recluse since everyone always is trying to get me to go out and do something. I'm not." Her hand cupped her neck, another nervous gesture. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

Edward smiled and looked into her eyes. "And how are you going to do that, beautiful?"

"Dinner?"

He shook his head. "Not enough time."

She smiled, her hand moving from her neck, along her shoulder before she rested it against the table. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"All day?" She nodded. "Not much, I have to drop off Evan at Mom's in the morning, but after that, I'm free."

"Meet me here," she said softly. "I still need my drink first thing."

He laughed. "All right. Tomorrow it is."

"It's a date," she murmured. They both smiled, almost oblivious to everything around them.

That was until a little voice made himself known. "Date, date, date," Evan chanted.

Edward groaned and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to keep you a secret from my mom now."

She looked at him confused. "Why would I be a secret?" There was a nervous look in her eyes again and Edward hated it. Something pretty bad had to have happened to her by some asshole that was too stupid to see how lucky he'd been to have her.

"It means I'd have to share you," he said petulantly, earning a small smile from her. "And I already have stiff competition." His eyes fell on how Evan clasped Bella's pinky firmly in his little fist. She laughed, making Evan giggle sweetly. When he drew her hand up to kiss her finger, she looked at Edward in question. "That's his Dad's fault. He's constantly doing that with my mother."

"Follows by example," she said, returning Evan's sweet kiss on his fist. He gently patted her cheek then returned his attention to his artwork.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said, coming toward their table. He dropped into a chair nearby, straddling it. "Sorry to bother you guys, but Leah wanted to make sure you're coming to the barbeque this Friday."

Bella met Edward's eyes with a look that said, _"See what I have to deal with."_

"I said I would when you invited me," she said. "I'm still planning on going."

Jacob grinned and pulled at one of her dark curls, something Edward had wanted to do since he'd first laid eyes on Bella. Lucky bastard, he thought.

"You can bring a date if you'd like," Jacob offered, flexing his forearm when Evan pointed out Perry the Platypus again.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, where are my manners." She shook her head. "Edward, this is my friend, Jacob Black. Jake, this hottie is Edward and the little guy is Evan."

The men looked at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws, making her laugh. "I just wanted to make sure you two were paying attention."

Edward grinned. "She thinks I'm a hottie."

"Hottie!" Evan exclaimed, giggling and waving his little crayon. "Bel-la hottie!" That made their whole table and a few others laugh and her blush.

"I love how he says my name," Bella said. "Like its two distinct words. We'll…I mean, I'll be there."

Both men caught her slip and smiled. "That settles it," Jacob said. "I expect to see you _both_ there Friday and its BYOB." He was gone in a flash before anybody could protest.

"I see what you mean by sharing," Bella said with a big smile. "You know you can't get out of it now."

Edward shrugged. "At least it's another date," he mused. "And we haven't had our first one."

"Don't let it go to your head."

His answering grin already confirmed that it had.

~oOo~

Bella grumbled as her golden retriever, Lionel, continued to whine near the front door. Having overslept she was running late and her poor dog was growing impatient. They had missed their daily morning walk. As much as she would've loved taking him to the coffee house, he wasn't able to remain very well behaved for such a long period of time.

However, since they missed their walk she'd have to try again. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't mind stopping by her house later to drop Lionel off before leaving to wherever they decided to go. The previous day had been fun and eye opening. Though she had been honest with Edward about having a good life and enjoying it, she had closed herself off to other aspects of it.

She had allowed her past failed relationships to close her heart to anyone trying to reach it. A part of her knew that it would take some time to trust someone enough to allow them inside, but she found it a bit easier after talking to Edward the day before. She only hoped it wouldn't bite her in the ass later.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection for the first time in a long while. She'd gone after leaving Evan and Edward for an appointment with her hairstylist. It had been for her regular trim, but when she arrived, she decided she wanted something a little different.

Instead of a long mass of loose curls cascading down her back to just above her backside, the tips of her hair skimmed her bra. The tendrils were a little more pronounced and she found she liked the new bounce to them. With the sun shining more lately, she could easily see her natural highlights as she applied some product.

She had to admit, she was a little nervous. For some reason, she thought Edward had a little fascination with her hair. She had often caught him looking at it, his fingers rubbing together as if he wanted to touch it.

As she looked for something to wear, she tried to decide what they'd do that day. She always took her notebook with her, a habit she often found hard to break. She never knew when inspiration would strike her. It wasn't exactly a healthy practice and most of her fellow writers often told her she had to set hours every day to write.

However, she found that suggestion made it sound as if her writing was work. That wasn't something she wanted. Once writing became more of a chore, the harder it would be to write. And writing with such restrictions seemed silly. To her, writing was like painting, you pick up your pen when you need to add another layer to your work.

She picked out a yellow sundress with colorful flowers along the hem, matching it with a pair of ballet shoes. Once dressed and her things gathered, she grabbed Lionel's leash and headed out the door.

~oOo~

Anticipation sizzled in Edward's blood, his fingers tapping some little beat on the table as he waited for her. She was late. Did that mean she wasn't coming?

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

It had been bad enough when the attraction seemed one sided, but now that it was obvious it wasn't, she was there just about every minute of his day. He had hated to see her go the day before for some appointment, cutting their time shorter.

He had to be content with the time they'd get to spend together all day, and of course, the barbeque at Jacob's on Friday. He cursed the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her Thursday. He had a deadline and a conference call with a client that day.

No matter what, by the end of their first date, he'd secure that third date for Saturday. He'd love to take her to his cousin's restaurant, where he knew they would have a great time and meal.

He had to tell her he figured out her penname and hoped she wouldn't be upset. On his Kindle he already had her first book of her award-winning series. He was itching to read it, but he wouldn't until she felt comfortable enough to tell him. If he could hold out that long, that was.

It hadn't taken long for him to figure it out. She'd given him all the clues the day before. The fact that she celebrated being on the New York Best Seller's list the week before, the genre she said she wrote, and that it was a series made it easy to find her.

_Where is she?_

A bark had him looking toward the turnabout, and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. It was her, but the harsh sun made the asphalt expel a hazy visible heat, making her look like a mirage. A fleeting image from a dream that had him running his hands over his face to make sure she was real.

She definitely was.

Dressed in yellow, she glowed as she talked to one of the snowbirds, or "winter visitors," as they and the rest of the world called them, who stopped her and the friendly looking dog at her feet. After a few more moments, she walked up the ramp alongside of the patio area and finally met his gaze.

He was speechless for a second or twenty, he wasn't sure, but the smile that graced her face triggered one of his own.

Oh yeah, he thought, it was going to be a good day.

He held up one of the drinks he had on the table, making her smile even brighter. God, he thought, no woman should have such a disarming smile.

"You bought me a drink," she said softly as she approached.

"Did I get the right one?" he asked hopefully, standing to pull out her chair. All the baristas knew if she ordered her tea she was in a good mood, but if she ordered a super sweet drink it meant she was having a bad day. Most knew to stay away when she was armed with one of those; well, except for him. He had hoped he could cheer her up, it worked often, too.

"Yes, you definitely did," she murmured, sighing when she sat. "Thank you." Taking a quick sip, she hummed in pleasure and made introductions. "This is Lionel."

Lionel sat by his owner, holding up a paw. Edward laughed as he took it, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, bud."

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "I overslept and we missed our morning walk, whenever you're ready I can drop him off at home and you can pick me up." She looked around, likely noticing that neither his bike nor the SUV he'd arrived in the morning before was in the parking lot.

"I walked," he answered her unspoken question. "We can both walk him home, how's that?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"You look beautiful today," he said softly, his fingers once again itching for a touch. To occupy himself, he brushed them along his own jaw. "You cut your hair."

Biting her lip, she raised her gaze to meet his eyes. "Do you like it?"

Unable to resist any longer, he raised his hand slowly to give her time to pull back. When she didn't, he grasped a ringlet, smiling softly, watching it bounce back up when he released it. Again, he grasped another curl and felt the silky texture of her hair.

"I love it," he murmured, embarrassed that he was aroused by the simple touch. She smiled, pretty white teeth framed by the natural shade of her lips. "It suits you. Now."

She mockingly glared at him. "I already apologized for my attitude at first and so have you," she stated firmly. "Let's put that behind us so we can move on."

"Where's the fun in not teasing you now and then?"

"Oh boy," she said, shaking her head. "I have a feeling you enjoy riling me up."

He grinned, tossed his cup, offering her his hand to help her up. "Come on," he said. "If we plan to do anything today, we should get going." She nodded, and grabbed her things and drink.

Edward took Lionel's leash from her and intertwined their free hands as if he couldn't resist. "You threw your drink away," she said as they walked down the ramp.

"I was too nervous this morning, arrived pretty early," he replied with a shrug, answering honestly. "I was already finished with it when you arrived."

"You were nervous?" She smiled at that confession and nudged his shoulder with hers. "You don't have to be. Just be yourself."

"You might find me boring."

She gave him a pointed look. "I highly doubt that."

"Computer tech and website designer, remember?"

They paused at the end of the ramp when they heard a round of cheers from the patio. Both lifted their eyes to see, and they found four baristas exchanging high-fives and money.

Bella gasped and Edward laughed.

"I'm going to kill you guys," Bella growled over her shoulder, leveling them with a glare.

"Oh come on, Bella!" one of the ladies said. "We all thought you two would make a good couple." The others nodded, calling out similar sentiments. "Love you!"

Bella rolled her eyes, regretting she didn't have her hair to hide behind anymore. "I'm not thanking you in my new book this time!"

Laughing, Edward followed her down the sidewalk, curling an arm around her tense shoulders. "They have the best intentions."

He saw her lips twitch into a smile. "Shush. I don't want them to think I'm okay with it. Maybe I could get a free drink out of their guilt."

Edward grinned, hugging her close, smelling the intoxicating scent of her hair. "You smell good," he said.

"Wow." She looked up at him, taking his hand on her shoulder in her own. "Do you always say what you're thinking?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Pressing his lips to her cheek, he whispered, "If I did, I probably wouldn't be here beside you today." She squeezed his fingers. "You scare me a little."

"Why is that?"

"You could break me."

She sighed and looked at Lionel, who walked beside Edward as if he'd done it his whole life. "So could you, you know?" she whispered after several moments of silence.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

She shrugged, her smile falling. "I've had exactly two serious relationships in my past." She shook her head suddenly as they crossed a street. "At least, I had viewed them as serious at the time. James was an artist I met in college, we were together for about three years."

Edward whistled, unsure if he wanted to hear about her being with someone else. However, if he wanted to know why she had built such high walls around her, he knew he'd have to listen to every word.

"That's a long time to be with someone," he replied, loving how she unconsciously played with his fingers.

"Yes, it is, but it's about as long as he cheated on me," she said softly. "I had no idea at all. He worked in next town over, just started a new job. I was completely oblivious for a while."

"Don't tell me you caught him, like walked in on him with someone?"

She shook her head. "No, thank God. That would've been bad. But no, I started to have suspicions and the way he always managed to redirect conversations about his day. I think with the lack of trust, the late nights and such, I just didn't want to bother anymore. If I didn't trust him and questioned his faithfulness, then maybe he wasn't the one. So I broke it off and he didn't take that well and turned vile. Told me how I was too stupid to realize that he was sleeping with other women the whole time we were together because I wasn't adventurous enough."

"Please tell me you didn't believe it."

"At first, sure," she said with a small shrug. "After finding out that your suspicions were right, you tend to think, 'how didn't I see it?'"

"But you still tossed him out right?"

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. I figured he had used me. I was the one with the reliable car, a comfy bed and a damn washer and dryer."

Edward groaned. "Asshole."

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "I kicked him in the balls when he said I was a prude. Then told him it shouldn't hurt that long since his dick was tiny." She watched as his eyes widened a bit and then burst into laughter, having to pull away.

When he finally recovered he hugged her to his side again, smirking. "Remind me never to get you too mad."

"I advise against it."

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Edward broke with another question. "You said two relationships. What about the other dumbass?"

Bella closed her eyes. "He ran away with forty thousand dollars of my money."

"What the fuck?"

"That's exactly the reaction I had."

"What the hell happened?"

"My first book I queried was picked up for publication, he didn't take that well."

Edward thought for a moment. Why would anyone find her accomplishing something like that a bad thing?

"Was he a writer, too? Jealous." She twirled out of his embrace, his hand still in hers. He couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked. With a nod, she spun again, that time, back against him. She watched the swish of her dress, smiling.

_She's fucking adorable, _he thought, especially when she was so open and carefree. She seemed completely unaware of what she was doing as she responded. "A writer who'd tried for years to get published without success."

"And when your manuscript was picked up, his true colors showed," he finished for her.

"Yes. At first, he was a bit touchy about it. Not very supportive, but I knew it was just a little jealously. So I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until I signed a five book deal that he really turned vicious."

"Did you kick him, too?" he asked with a smile. He really hoped she had hurt the asshole.

"Nope," she said cheerfully. "I stomped on his foot and threw a drink in his face." She sighed. "Then he tried to get away with my money."

"Idiot. He didn't get away, did he?"

"At the time, my dad was on the police force," she said brightly. "It wasn't very smart of him."

"Not at all."

"So this is my place," she said, stopping in front of a cute little house several minutes later. "What did you want to do?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you," he said, handing her Lionel's leash.

They spent their day together, hiking then later returning to make lunch at her place. It was about four in the afternoon in her backyard that Edward received a call.

"Mom?" he answered. Bella watched as his eyes widened. "Calm down, Mom. I'll be right there, did you call the police? All right, be there in ten minutes." He hung up his cell phone and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can you give me a ride?"

Concerned, she took his hand from his hair where he started to pull. "Of course," she replied. "Let me grab my keys. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He swallowed and nodded, following her into the house.

"She came home to find that someone broke into the house."

"No one was home, right?" Edward shook his head. "Well, at least everyone is safe. Let's go." Without a look behind her, she handed him her car keys, knowing it was best for him to drive if he was in such a hurry.

Within seven minutes, they skidded to a halt in front of very nice home just outside of town. There were a few police cars and neighbors on the lawn, talking to a beautiful woman, who was holding little Evan in her arms.

"Mom!" Edward called out for her, taking her quickly in his arms along with Evan, who started to cry. "Are you okay? Where's Carlisle?"

"He's on his way from the office," she whispered, her eyes on Bella, who winced, having recognized Edward's mother from a book signing a month before.

"Bel-la!" Evan cried out, reaching out for her. She cringed but smiled when Edward's mother offered Evan and her hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Ms. Hunter," Esme said with an arched eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Edward asked, but shook his head. "Never mind, we'll discuss that later. Tell me what happened."

Esme had come home from picking up Evan from his play date to find their home burglarized. The door had been locked so she was surprised when she opened to find the flat screen had been ripped from the wall, along with two of her prized paintings.

"They have no idea how no one saw anything," she said to her son. "The whole neighborhood has been on alert since the Wilson's, the Baker's and the Avery's have been hit in last month."

"Did you have anyone scheduled to come out today?" Bella asked, looking around and down the street.

"Just the pest control man, but he comes every month and services almost the whole neighborhood."

Bella nodded and spotted the truck at a house down the road. "Excuse me," she said and walked away.

Edward's brow tightened as he watched her leave. "Where does she think she's going?"

"If she's anything like her character, she has a hunch," his mother answered. "You better join her."

He nodded absently and looked down at her. "You read her books?"

"Are you dating her?"

He rubbed his jaw. "Hopefully," he said. "Still think it's weird. Ms. Hunter, huh?"

"As if you didn't know," she teased, shifting Evan onto her other side. "She hasn't told you?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm wondering why now. Anything you need to warn me about?"

Esme smirked and ruffled his hair. "When you do read them, just don't look at me funny the next time you see me."

He groaned and ran toward Bella, wrapping a protective hand around her hip. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to the one man that _should've_ seen something."

"Are you always this curious?" he asked, tightening his hold on her. "That guy might be the mastermind behind the robberies and your plan is to walk up to him without any protection."

Her back stiffened as her walking came to an abrupt halt. "I'll have you know I've been taking classes for years to defend myself. And I don't think he's the one. Why would he still be around? No, it's someone else, but he may have seen something."

"Let the police handle it," he said firmly. "Come on." When he tried to direct her away, he found that she was about ready to hit him. "I want to find the fucker that violated my family's home too, but not at the risk of you or myself."

"Too late," she said sweetly as the pest control guy tossed something into his truck. "Hello!" Bella said, waving at him. The guy was huge, massive biceps and a short dark crew cut with clear blue eyes.

"What's going on over at the Cullen's?" he asked, walking around his truck to meet them. "Is everything okay?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Edward snapped, but toned it down when Bella pinched his side. "Someone broke into my mom's house earlier. Did you happen to see anything?" He could see the name embroidered on the man's shirt pocket – Emmett.

"I haven't been to your parents' house today, but that's because I saw another truck there from our company's competitor. I thought it was strange since we were still under contract to service the house. I had called it in a few minutes ago. The office still needs to get back to me."

"Competitor?" Bella said and glanced over her shoulder. "The police are on the way over. You'll have to answer a few questions. Did you see an actual person there?"

Emmett shook his head. "Man, I'm sorry. I should've called the cops when I saw the truck."

"Thanks anyway," Edward said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, about snapping at you."

"Hey, no worries," Emmett offered, taking Edward's extended hand. "I would be, too, if it was my family's place."

"Bella?" someone said behind them, causing her to cringe. "Don't tell me you're on the case again?"

She pasted a pretty smile and turned to greet the two uniformed officers. "Who me?" When that earned her a glare, she put up her hands defensively. "I happened to be with one of the family members when he got a call about the robbery."

"Sure," Seth Clearwater said, pulling out his cell phone. "You know I have to report this."

Bella groaned, "Come on, like it's my fault that cases drop on my lap."

"Bella," the man said with a roll of his eyes. "Your father would have my head if you got involved again. Step aside and let us handle this, okay?"

She shrugged. "All right, but it might be a good idea to head down Henderson. I saw the competitor truck that," she pointed behind her shoulder at Emmett, "Emmett said he'd seen parked at the Cullens."

"What?" The other guy with the same lean build and warm colored skin said, with S. Ulely on his uniform.

"They were there when we passed," Bella said, looking down at her watch. "About ten minutes ago. If I'm right, that's the second hit and if they're following a pattern. They'll hit another house in the next neighborhood."

"Is that true?" Seth asked Emmett.

"Yeah, Orion's Pest Control, driving a black Chevy S-10 with cabinets." Seth and his partner took off in a hurried pace toward their cruiser.

"Damn, are you always so observant?" Edward asked her after they managed to calm Emmett down a few minutes later.

"Yes, and I have a photographic memory," she said with a smile, widening when he draped his arm over her shoulders again.

"I have a feeling you'll keep me on my toes," he murmured as he steered them back to his mother's home.

"On your toes, hair pulling nerves, and yes, anger," she teased. "You still want to date me?"

"And miss another day like today," he answered, kissing the top of her head. "But damn, if I don't want to tie you to a bed to keep you safe."

She laughed. "Oh, that sounds promising." She laughed, patting herself on the back at his shocked look as she went to meet Edward's stepfather, Carlisle.

Edward watched her and wondered how long before he was completely at her mercy. As she smiled, shaking Carlisle's hand and taking Evan, who was begging for her to hold him, he thought, it was already too late.

~oOo~

"You're staring," she said, typing away at her laptop. It had been a week since their first date and they had spent almost all that time together.

"Why the laptop today?" he asked, curious why her habit had changed suddenly.

"Because my hand has been cramping," she whispered hauntingly, still writing. "And the delete button fell off last week." He laughed at that and her matching scowl.

He pulled out his Kindle and glasses from his bag to read. She still hadn't confessed her penname to him, but did admit that he probably wouldn't read them. However, he started one the night before, curious of his little writer.

He slipped on his glasses and found the page he left off, reading about the heroic Olivia Benner and reluctant partner, Chase Matthews.

"Ah, you finally figured it out," she said, watching him from over her laptop. Arching an eyebrow, she smiled. "After all the clues I laid out for you, I thought you'd find out sooner."

His eyes met hers, his lips pursed as he took in her smug little smile. "I figured it out after that first day."

She grinned and nodded. "Good. I wasn't exactly subtle. I would've told you tonight."

They had a date at his cousin's restaurant later that night, since they hadn't been able to make it the previous weekend due to a conflict with one of his clients.

"You nervous?" he asked.

Bella smiled, sitting back and enjoying his darkened gaze. He looked irresistible in glasses, tousled hair and blue button down.

"Should I be?" she asked softly.

"I don't want you to be."

She grinned and went back to her writing. "I can't believe you're not bored, sitting here with me."

His lips twitched as he continued to read. "Never."

Happily, she continued, taking sips of her drink occasionally for the next forty minutes. It wasn't until Edward started to continually clear his throat that she looked to see him pulling at his collar with a finger. She smirked and kept her eyes on her screen. If he had recently started her first book, then she knew exactly where he was in the story.

When he reached for his empty drink, she kept her smile to herself.

She had tried to warn him.

Edward cleared his throat for what seemed like the tenth time in as many minutes. Reaching for his drink, he growled when he once again found it empty. Sweat dotted across his brow, his throat tight as well as his muscles throughout his body. Normally sensual scenes in a book wouldn't drive him to the state of arousal and anxiety. However, with his little writer sitting nearby, he couldn't help the lust that coursed through him.

_Who knew sparring would be like foreplay?_

If their first kiss had been any indication on how their physical relationship would be, he'd likely die a very happy man. It had been at her house that first night, after his mother had asked them to stay for dinner. What should've sent him into a panic, the idea of him bringing a woman home, which he'd never done, had been relatively easy.

Bella had helped catch the thieves, and seemed to get along with his family perfectly. Again, any other man would've ran in another direction, but for Edward, he liked seeing her play with Evan, make small talk with his mother and even flirt with his step-father, Carlisle.

She simply fit into his life and he had ignored the twinge of fear that came when life was as its best.

The moment he had walked her to her door, having followed her home on his Harley, he'd taken her face in his hands and kissed her. There was no warning. No hesitation on either of their parts. Just a desire to continue forward. Their mouths had met softly, his lips cradling the top curve of hers, tasting the chocolate they had for dessert at the corners, inside and on her tongue.

She was as sweet as he had imagined, more so.

It had ended with his hands fisted at the small of her back, her fingers clutching tightly at his hair, sharing breaths between them as they panted. As quickly as it had begun, it had spiraled out of control.

Edward still savored the words she'd spoken, "I've never wanted someone so bad, it almost hurts."

He had felt the same way, but instead of indulging in what they both wanted, he left once she was safely inside her home. She was too important to lose control and prove her initial thoughts of him right. For he'd known if they had slept together the night of their first date, she'd regret it in the morning. At least, that had been his initial assessment. However, the little minx had taken him condom shopping the previous afternoon, only to be thwarted again by his cousin's dire need for help when his car broke down.

Since then, Edward had decided, to let things happen naturally. If she wanted to move things further, quicker, he'd simply follow her cues.

They were once again spending the day together and would head to lunch soon, but he'd been stupid enough to read her book in her presence, not expecting the love scenes to be so steamy.

_Chase glanced over the rim of his glass, his eyes finally landing on his partner, who stood near the entrance. He'd known she was beautiful from the first time they'd been assigned together; however, she was in a class of her own that night. The gala had called for formal evening wear and she was a knockout in blue and garnered every red-blooded male's attention. _

_The dress, fitted around beautiful breasts and a tapered waist, draped around her hips, falling shy of her ankles. His imagination ran wild with what she wore beneath the silk, or lack thereof, and had to keep from walking over to her. Lust clouded his judgment and the drink in his hand wouldn't help matters._

_Placing his scotch on the bar, he decided he wanted a clear head when he made love to her later that night. _

_Their training and sparring earlier the day had been foreplay, a prelude to what lay ahead. When they'd finally manage to be alone in their room, the grunts, moans, and slaps of skin would be for a whole different reason. He could almost taste her still at the corner of his mouth from their first kiss earlier that afternoon. _

_Olivia looked from one end of the room to the other in search of him, her golden wheat hair gleamed under the glowing lights, making her look like the angel she pretended to be. However, Chase knew it was the furthest thing from the truth._

_As if his thoughts had registered in her mind, Olivia's gaze met his. There was a minute twitch of her sensual red mouth, but only someone as close as he was to her would have seen it. She was that good at playing her part. Another thing she was good at, Chase realized, was heating his blood with just a look. He wanted to conquer and be conquered. That was a first for him. _

_Heads turned as she glided across the floor, looking like sin in the dress with the face an angel. If the people only knew what that beautiful mouth was capable of, they'd no longer see the halo that everyone seemed to place on her pretty little head. Then again, playing the part had allowed her to open doors otherwise closed to the likes of him._

_His feet moved of their volition toward her, meeting her halfway on the dance floor. Without asking, he pulled her body against his, earning a smile that lit up the room. _

"_Somebody missed me," she whispered, deliberately stepping on his toes as he spun her._

_He laughed and waggled his eyebrows as his gaze descended on the ample cleavage just inches from her lovely face. "Of course," he murmured, smiling widely. _

"_You left me when I needed you." There was a pout to her lips that seemed perfectly natural, but the darkened cobalt eyes indicated that he was messing with the wrong woman. He knew she hated that she wanted him, fought her feelings and attraction to him, but once she accepted it, she wanted that follow through. He was happy to oblige._

"_Honey," he said and pulled her closer, allowing her to feel the effect she had on him. As she gasped, her eyes closing, her body tightly pressed against his, he added, "When your need for me matches my need for you, then I'll give you everything we both want."_

"_In other words, you want me to beg," she whispered, tightening her fingers around his. _

_His lips tasted her temple, skimmed her cheek and tested the little spot behind her ear. "Tonight."_

"I need a refill," Edward said, stepping away from the table and his Kindle. "Need anything?" Bella hadn't looked up but shook her head. If he had glanced over his shoulder, he would've seen the sexy, gloating smile on her face, but swore he heard laughter behind him.

Edward wiped at his forehead, finding moisture there. He cursed his over active imagination, and Bella's, for that matter. There was something about her characters that struck familiar to him, allowing his thoughts to exchange them for him and Bella for a moment.

If the section he'd been reading was going where he thought it was going, and if it was hotter than the kiss the pair shared while sparring, then it was best for him to stop for a bit before he embarrassed himself.

"Need a refill?" Myra asked, one of the baristas that started the pool on whether he and Bella would get together, smiled at him, but there was a little teasing in her tone.

"Yes, please," he said, handing her his cup. "So are you against us or all for it?"

She smiled, as took his card to pay. "All for it, of course, but it took you long enough to get her to smile at you, though."

Edward shrugged, blushing a bit. "It wasn't for the lack of trying."

"Poor thing," she cooed. "Do you know how many of the young one's around here swoon at the sight of you?"

Confused, his brow furrowed. "Really?" When she nodded, he simply shrugged. "I hadn't noticed."

"You wouldn't. Your eyes were always on her."

Edward smiled. "Couldn't help it," he said, looking over his shoulder, craning a bit to get a glimpse of Bella picking up his Kindle.

_Oh, you naughty little thing._

"Still can't, I see," Myra replied, laughing at his scowl as she handed him his drink.

He grumbled as he made his way outside but managed another smile when he saw Bella quickly drop his Kindle back on table, right where he'd left it.

"How's the writing going?" He'd hope to catch her off guard. "And should I stop reading for now?"

She looked up from the screen and cocked an eyebrow. "The writing is going very well, since I've been feeling completely inspired." She smirked and licked at her bottom lip, pulling a small groan from him. "As for your reading, if it's too hot, put the book down and have a cool drink."

He sat back and laughed, shaking his head. "I think I figured why Olivia is so familiar to me."

The sexy arched brow lifted another centimeter. "Oh really? Enlighten me."

"She's you."

Bella shook her head. "Hell no," she said carefully. "I'm not a sexy vixen like her." He didn't like the look in her eyes, besides anger, there was something else. "I'm nothing like her."

"I disagree. You have this sweet, angelic look about you, almost fucking ethereal. But I've caught glimpses of the devil in disguise every now and then. But, by the look on your face, you don't even know it."

When she said nothing, he continued. "And I noticed something else, your leading male, is very similar to me. Another reason I probably scared the hell out of you in the beginning."

She rolled her eyes. "You would think that my hunky, alpha male is like you. But I imagined him way before I met you."

"You imagined the perfect man, for you."

"Chase is flawed."

"Exactly," Edward mused and tapped at his chin in thought. "The thing of it is that you wouldn't be happy with a perfect man. You'd get bored."

He could see the rise and fall of her chest and knew he'd hit a nerve. The sudden slamming shut of her laptop confirmed it. Watching as she gathered her things, his stomach churned.

"Here's something you have in common with Chase, you're both arrogant and prone to self-sabotage whenever something goes your way."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she spat as she pushed in her chair, blushing as the rest of the people around them turned to look at their table. "That everything was too good to be true, so you had to go and ruin it before it does fall apart instead of waiting for something that may never come."

"How the hell is calling _you_ out self-sabotage?"

"It's an insult, that's what. I don't put up a front to everyone that I'm a perfect little goody-goody and turn to tiger in bed. I know exactly what _I _want and maybe you should've read further ahead before you compared our relationship to theirs. They don't end up together because he didn't trust her when she said she loved him and thought he wasn't good enough."

She was down the ramp before he could say anything. He called to her, "We have a lunch date, Bella!"

Without looking back, she answered, "This is me canceling it."

~oOo~

For a week, Edward avoided the coffeehouse and read each of Bella's books. They had already become addicting and forced him to visit her website. He read through hundreds of blog entries, comments from fans and little experts from her last of the installment of the series.

It was the latest blog entry from the day after she walked away that prompted him to tug at hair in remorse.

_Have you ever met the perfect guy, you know, "The One?" And do everything in your power to hold on to him, only to realize that your grasp was too hard? Maybe that initial meeting was lust at first sight, but even if you were annoyed by the strange feelings, you still allowed it to flow and grow into something else without even knowing it. _

_It had taken a little over a month for me to accept what I felt was something more than attraction (and annoyance), a week to love and lose him, and a day without him that seems like an eternity. What's that saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all?'_

_To the author who wrote it, what if her love was never meant to be enough?_

_Taking an extended vacation, always heard the sea could cure a broken heart. _

Edward spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find her. Her mail had been stopped for three weeks, and according to her neighbor, she had no idea if Bella owned any beachfront property. When that failed, he enlisted Jacob and his wife, Leah's, help.

Bella had no family. And the friends he'd met at the barbeque had no clue of her whereabouts. He made calls until he finally reached her agent, Tanya Harris.

"So, you're the one?" she asked, her voice had an edge to it that made him clench his teeth. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Because I'm a fucking asshole that wants her back," Edward answered, pacing Bella's front porch. He'd gone again, just to check if she'd returned home. It had been three weeks since he'd seen her and he had exhausted all his resources in finding her. Bella's agent was his last hope.

"She thinks she's nothing like her character, but _wishes_ she was."

"Bella told you why we fought?"

"Of course, has she ever told you about fucker number one?"

"The artist, yes."

"Well, he publicly humiliated her, calling her a prude, who didn't know what to do with a man, in front of her friends."

"And that prompted her to create Olivia, the devil in an angel's disguise."

"See, I knew you were smarter than she made you out to be." She sighed and Edward heard papers being shuffled around. "You hit it right in the nose when you accused her of writing herself into her book. The thing is, you should've had more damn tact, considering where you were."

Edward groaned, "In public."

"Bingo," Tanya said. "I'm going to do us all a favor and give you the address to my beach house in California, where she's staying for another week. But I'm only going to say this once, fuck with my girl, and let's just say, I'd be careful of slick roads."

Minutes later, he was on his Harley and on the way to find Bella to have it out once and for all.

~oOo~

Bella typed the last word of the final installment to Olivia and Chase's adventures, but hesitated on the period. It all seemed so final to her and bittersweet. Had it really come to the conclusion she had written for the couple? That their differences were too vast, that those little things allowed them some miscommunication until the bitter end where she'd given her life to spare his.

It all seemed so trivial. If they had only talked, maybe things wouldn't have ended in tragedy.

She saved the document, but refused to reread what she'd written. Perhaps her agent was right— she shouldn't write when she was in such a dark mood.

Weeks had passed since she left Edward on the patio of her favorite writing spot and he had yet to call her. She had picked up her phone a hundred times since, and every time, she regretted her words too much, and was too embarrassed by her outburst.

She'd been called blunt and forward before, but she had never been able to rein in her emotions once they were unleashed. Edward had been a perfect gentleman, pulling back just as she wanted more in their intimacy. She knew why he'd done it. And in the end, she was just as guilty of self-sabotage as he'd been. She pushed that she was ready for more, wanting to prove that she was capable of keeping a man satisfied.

It had been for all the wrong reasons. She'd known she wanted him, even cared for him, but it wasn't until his accusation of being something she wasn't that she realized she loved him. The fact that he was capable of hurting her made her recognize how she felt.

Walking away from him had been the right thing, at least she thought so.

Stepping away from her computer, she stretched her back, watching Lionel chase a ball a silhouetted figure threw toward the water. Curious to her dog's lack of warning whenever a stranger walked on the private beach, she walked out onto her balcony, shading her eyes with a hand to catch a glance at the mysterious figure.

The sunset, unfortunately, hadn't allowed it, but the jaunty angle of his jaw was recognizable even from where she stood, along with the disarray of his hair. Her heart leapt in her chest, beating an irregular rhythm until she allowed herself to breathe again.

"He's here," she whispered softly.

As if he heard her, he faced the house slowly, standing absolutely still as her dog pranced around him, oblivious to the sudden tension in his stance. He was simply waiting for her to make the next move and she would meet him halfway, as it should be.

Edward watched as Bella ran inside the house, looking as terrified and relieved as he felt. He heard the patio door slide open, Lionel shooting inside before she closed it. Her feet padded across the wooden deck. She remained at the sand's edge, watching him, breathing as heavily as he was. Her simple blue cotton dress whipped in the breeze around her knees; she was so beautiful to him.

His hand lifted as words spilled forth, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

She ran barefoot in the cooling sand, breathless, clutching at her chest until she jumped into his awaiting arms, wrapping her long legs around his hips and holding him tightly. Her lips pressed against his mouth, jaw and eyes, her words lost against his skin. She was the first to pull away long enough to say, "I'm so sorry. Once I know what I want, I go for it completely and totally. I pushed when you weren't as ready as you thought you were."

"You're right," he gasped, holding him tightly. "I told you that first day that you were capable of breaking me. And I'm sorry if my words hurt you. I don't want you to be somebody you're not. I love you just the way you are."

Her fingers lingered in his hair as he continued. "You were right, and I did ruin everything, picking a fight because I was too scared, because all of a sudden, I realized that it wasn't simply infatuation, and it happened so quickly. I was afraid of really losing you, like my mother had lost my father. It had taken her almost twenty years to allow herself to open her heart again. It nearly destroyed her."

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, seeing him finally open to her completely, the real him that he hid behind the cocky attitude. To have seen his mother nurse a broken heart at such a tender age, she understood, why when faced with the possibility of that kind of devotion and love, it would elicit fear.

"I wasn't trying to be Olivia," she murmured, her lips pausing against the corner of his mouth. "More like wishing it. The thing is, I didn't know if I was capable of that, since I never felt the passion that she feels with Chase." She felt him tense at her words. "Until you."

He groaned and kissed her fully, one hand moving up her back to cradle the back of her head, deepening the kiss. "I missed you, so much," he whispered. "You're it for me, you know?"

She smiled, cupping his cheek, her breath mingling with his own, finding the truth in his eyes. "We're crazy."

"Yeah," he said with a smirk. "I thought this only happened in books and movies." His brow furrowed suddenly and doubt filled his eyes. "I just realized that, Bella, you barely know me." He was concerned, fearing again that what she felt for him couldn't be real.

She shook her head. "Of course I do, because when you asked me a question, you answered it, too. Your favorite color was sky blue until it changed when I wore that blue halter top that one day." He smirked, suddenly embarrassed. "You also love heavy rock, but on occasion listen to classical to help soothe you. You love action films but most of your favorites are indies. I could go on and on." There was a teasing nature to her voice that made him smile again.

When he realized she was right, he had opened himself up without even really knowing it. "I talk too much."

She smacked his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Take me to bed," she said warily. "I want you."

Hoping to chase her lingering tears away, he laughed. "And you said I was arrogant. Sound pretty sure of yourself, babe."

She heard the taunt his voice and matched it, moving her hips enough against his heavy erection to have him groaning in pleasure. "You would be too if you touched me," she purred against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Oh God," he hissed as his feet started to move toward the house. "Are you sure?"

"Aren't you?"

"I know I want you, too," he said, stopping just outside the door. "But I want more than just sex."

"How does_ everything_ sound?"

"Fucking perfect," he growled, eliciting a sweet little giggle and another nip. He groaned at the feel of her breasts pressed so sweetly against his chest. How he wished there was nothing between them, and to feel her, skin to skin.

And as if she heard his most reverent desire, he felt the skirt of her dress move beneath his hands. With a little adjustment, she pulled it from under his grasp and over her head. His groan was deep and long, as his eyes fell on her chest.

"Damn," he said softly. "You're beautiful." He set her down, the tips of her toes stretched up so that she could continue to nibble along his jaw. With another groan, he stepped back enough to see all of her. The only remaining clothes were a simple pair of white panties. His eyes roamed over every inch of exposed skin, pale, creamy with sprinkled with cocoa freckles. "So beautiful."

She remained absolutely still, allowing him to look his fill. His gaze was like a caress, feather like touches of roughened hands, spanning her hips, skimming her breasts and legs. Normally, she would've felt self-conscious with him still dressed as she stood before him almost completely exposed. However, the reverent look and desire in his eyes made her feel beautiful.

He took a deep ragged breath, stepping only an inch closer to her. Her breath caught as his arm raised, his fingers outstretched as if to touch her. Only one skimmed over her collarbone, his eyes following the movement, whispering something she couldn't hear.

Edward never felt skin so soft, so achingly beautiful beneath his touch. Tiny goose bumps raised along her arms, lightly skimming them with a fingertip, his thumb brushing over her breast. She gasped, the sound making him aware of how much he wanted her hands on him.

But not yet, he told himself. He could be patient. With the same fingertip, he circled a pebbled peak, eliciting more gorgeous sounds from his little writer, his goddess. She was everything he ever wanted, soft, sweet, stronger than most, and brutally honest.

He moaned when her fingers delved beneath his t-shirt. Grinning up at him, she said, "I'm not as patient as you are." Laughing, he grasped her hips and kissed her, sipping from her deeply. They both gasped, panting for breath, which she took advantage of, pulling his shirt over his head quickly.

"God," she moaned, her fingers and soft palms running over his chest and abs. "No wonder you're cocky."

He grinned wickedly, stepping back, waggling his eyebrows. She watched as he loosened the top button of his jeans, and stepping out of his shoes. "I work out by doing a lot of outdoor activities," he said.

"I know," she said, smiling. "Like I do. Now how about we work out some other way?"

He laughed and slipped his jeans and boxers off, his mouth twitched into a smirk at the way her jaw dropped.

"I thought it was always the quiet ones," she teased after she caught herself staring and the smugness in his gaze.

Edward growled at that and had her pinned to the couch behind them before she could utter another word. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up to him prettily. He couldn't remember a time when he laughed and smiled so much with any woman.

"I really do love you," she whispered, brushing some of his hair from his forehead. "I'm just sorry I was so stubborn at first."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and along hers. Pulling back, he continued his exploration along her jaw and neck. "If you had accepted my advances that early on, I probably would've been scared away before the feelings I had for you took root."

"Besides crazy, we're both stubborn," she said, moaning when the tip of his tongue lashed over her nipple. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Edward laughed, pulling them both up and wrapping her legs around his hips. "Lots of great makeup sex." She threw her head back, laughing as he carried her to the bedroom down the hall per her directions. Once there, he tossed her on the bed, tackling her, sending her in another fit of laughter. Not that he minded, laughing did amazing things to her body.

Taking a peak in his mouth, the only sounds that left her then were soft moans, whimpers and his name for several minutes. He continued his mouth to skin exploration, rimming her navel, kissing from one hip to the other, basking in her sweet musky scent. Her thighs quivered in anticipation and that sent a jolt of lust down his spine. Groaning, his mouth tentatively stroked over the slick skin between her thighs, moaning at her taste and the way her fingers buried themselves in his hair.

Her back arched to meet his mouth, so close to the edge at first touch of his tongue on her skin. A groan from him reverberated from deep inside his chest and against her warm, wet skin, pulling a small cry of his name. With a simple touch of his tongue on her clit, her body tensed and felt as if it ripped apart at the seams.

God, Edward thought, she was the sweetest and hottest thing he'd ever encountered. As her orgasm crashed over her, he watched the fluttering of her lashes, the shape of her lush lips and the rapid fall and rise of her chest.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmured, crawling over her. He needed to feel all of her, her softness mold against the hard planes of his chest, abs and thighs. Breathless she captured his mouth in a heart-stopping kiss, tasting her sweetness. That made him crazy with need and desire to thrust deep inside her. "Condoms?"

Shakily, she pointed to the nightstand. For a moment, he wondered why she had brought them with her, but chose not to dwell on it, then remembering the house was not hers. Quickly, he pulled one from the box, breathless with anticipation when she'd taken it from him.

The thought of her hands on that part of him made his heart stop, his body tense and his jaw clench as desire raced through every single inch of his body. He groaned as he watched her soft hand move over him, stroking him twice before she rolled on the condom.

Unable to take much more, he pinned her hands over her head, taking her mouth as he wanted to take the rest of her. She arched and moaned at the feel of him so close to where they both wanted him to be. Despite that need, he slid in slowly, knowing it had been a while for her, allowing her body to accommodate to his size.

Her fingernails bit into his shoulders, and he groaned at the feel of her, tight, wet, warm, and so fucking good body surrounding him. His gaze roamed over the sweet flush of her neck and chest, sliding down to between their bodies, watching her take him all the way inside made his control spiral out of control.

It had been too long for him, as well.

Bella's breath washed over his face, each sweet exhale reminded him that she was there with him. They built a rhythm quickly, perfectly as their hips met over and over again. The quickening at the base of his spine ran up and radiated outward.

"Edward," she gasped, her eyes clasped shut. The feel of him inside her was perfect, leaving her warm, full and achingly wonderful. "More, so close." His answering growl, made a shiver dance up her back, quiver her thighs, and sweat blossom across her skin.

His hips moved harder, faster against her, at the perfect angle to hit the right spot inside her over and over again. Desperate to feel her come around him, he took her mouth again, tasting and sipping, touching a thumb between her thighs. Breathlessly, she pulled away to scream out his name. He groaned at the feel of her taking him deeper, clenching around him tightly, and bringing him over the edge.

Panting, he fell on her, but rolled over at the last second, pulling her over his body. For several minutes, neither of them said a word, as her fingers traced patterns over his chest, never allowing the need he had for her to completely ebb. His hand swept down her back slowly for a few minutes; shifting her enough press his lips to hers.

"How much longer did you plan to stay?" he asked, smiling when she propped herself up chin on his chest. She was small but fit so perfectly to his tall, lean body. He loved it.

"Until the end of the week," she replied. "But now I'm wondering if _we _should stay a little longer."

He smiled and ran a hand over her backside, making her eyes narrow. "Oh yeah?" She simply nodded in answer and cocked an eyebrow in challenge. "And what would we be doing while we stay here?"

She smiled coyly and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know about you," she said, shifting to get off the bed. "But I need to write." His look of shock made her laugh. "What?" she asked. "I need to rewrite Chase and Olivia's ending."

His lips twitched into a slow smile. "And are they going to have a happy ending?"

She moved over him, straddling him, and pressing her lips over his. After a few glorious moments, she answered, "I believe in happy endings and they deserve one."

"Yeah, but so do we."

Bella smiled and kissed him again, knowing she'd have to put her writing on the backburner for a while. And for once, she didn't mind.

~oOo~

**Three months later**

Nervously, Edward touched the box in his pocket for the tenth time since he left the house. The stoplight overhead changed to green, forcing him to move forward, toward his destination, to his Bella.

She'd been out traveling for a book tour for a little over two weeks and he desperately missed her. Pulling alongside her curb at the front of her house, he revved the engine twice to get her attention, waving when he'd seen the living window's curtain flutter as she peeked at him.

Damn, he missed her.

For a while, he'd been trying to get her to take a ride with him, having refused until _she_ asked him to pick her up on it that night. Originally, since he planned to wine and dine her before popping the question, he had asked to borrow his mother's car, but the chance to have her on his bike was too good to pass up. He hoped she'd be wearing a dress.

He turned off his bike and hopped off, making his way up the porch when the light came on and front door opened. His eyes started from her sexy feet encased in strappy black heels, trim, smooth, silky calves and thighs he feasted on before, and finding the hemline of her black and blue wrap dress just an inch above her cute fucking knees. He loved that she usually wore dresses, skirts and such to showcase her killer legs.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, taking her hand and pressing a kiss there. His eyes remained on hers, but could see the sweet flush sweep her cheeks. With a small tug, she was in his arms, where she belonged. "I missed you."

Her answering sigh brushed his mouth and urged the meeting of lips, teeth and tongue that had him wondering how fast they could get through dinner. From the feel of her fingers in his hair, the push of her hips against his, he knew she was on the same page.

But not to be deterred from his task, he pulled away and helped lock the door behind her. "Come on," he said softly, loving the slightly dazed look in her eyes. He'd pat himself on the back for that later. Walking backward, he watched her eyes roam over him, taking in his unusual attire, since most of the time he dressed in jeans, t-shirt and some type of jacket.

However, for the special occasion he wore black slacks, pale blue button down and a thin black tie. No jacket since it was a step too close to a suit, which he promised himself he'd never become. And he knew Bella preferred a more casual look anyway.

"You look handsome," she murmured, biting her lip. "But I kinda miss the jeans." She pouted, batting her long lashes, eliciting a smirk from him.

"You would," he teased. "Because they're tighter around my ass." She rolled her eyes as they stopped by his Harley. "Admit it, you can't get enough of me."

Smiling happily, she tugged on his waistband, forcing coherent speech and thought away with a single kiss. She was the first to pull away, but only to nibble on his bottom lip and to say, "Where we going?"

Bella hated not knowing what he had in store for them, and would use any means necessary to find out. He groaned and shook his head. "Nice try, let's go." She growled and nearly stomped her foot, but she suddenly stilled as he straddled his bike. Taking his hand he held out to her, she wondered why it had taken her so long to accept an invitation for a ride.

Edward looked very good on the bike, and dressed as he was, he was hot and irresistible. She took a deep breath and followed his instructions as he helped her climb up behind him. If she couldn't get him to tell her where he was taking her, maybe she could entice him to have _dessert_ at home.

"That look on your face gives you away, sweetheart," Edward teased softly, kissing her shoulder. "Wrap your arms around me tightly." He turned on the ignition and revved the engine twice. He felt her arms encircle him, the tips of her fingers brushing his erection.

Damn her effect on him.

It wasn't until he felt the way her thighs tightened around his in anticipation that he knew he'd made the right decision to take her to somewhere private—in fact, to where it all started. The baristas at the coffeehouse all pitched in to help, creating a romantic setting under their patio, filled with twinkling lights and flowers. "Ready?" he asked, feeling her head nod against his shoulder blade. "Don't be scared, baby. We're not going far."

Edward pulled away from the curb and onto the street, her body tightening around him a bit more. Oh yeah, he thought, he'd find a way to get her to ride with him more often. Once they reached town, he slowed down before every stoplight despite the color so that he could skim a hand over her beautiful thighs, beneath his palm, her soft skin chased away the nerves he had earlier.

He knew she was his future and if he couldn't convince her to marry him that night, he'd ask again and again until she said yes. At the next stoplight, he felt her lips near his ear. "I love you." He smiled, answering her with same sentiment, squeezing her thigh.

Persistence and some patience got him his dream girl, and soon it would earn him his wife.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. As of right now, mine and kyla713's challenges are up. The other two on the list above will post when they're done. It's too hard to post all at the same time, so please be patient. What kind of Edward would you all like to see in one of these challenges?**


End file.
